Visitor
by Tara.B Amy
Summary: YYxY, SxJ, RxB AU. It’s normal for people of other dimensions to visit the earth for vacation. On a school project to learn something about those people, Yugi gets to meet Yami, who is quite different to all he has ever known.
1. School Trip

**Visitor**

**By Tara B Amy**

Here's some new piece for you to enjoy. I really like it and that is a surprising fact, because I didn't like much of the things I wrote over the last weeks – even months. That's why the updates are currently rather lacking -.- But I have the feeling it gets better now, yay!!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! doesn't belong to me and I don't make any profit with my story.

Enjoy!

Summary: Yami x Yugi, Seto x Jou; AU. It's normal for people of other dimensions to visit the earth for vacation. On a school project to learn something about those people, Yugi gets to meet Yami, who is quite different to all he has ever known.

---

People coming from other dimensions were nothing new to the ones living on earth. Everyone had heard of them, everyone had met one of them – if only once. Those strangers loved to visit them, behaving like tourists in an unfamiliar land, making pictures, learning, having fun.

The first reaction toward them had been fear, but after the people on earth soon had discovered that there was no danger coming from the them, they were accepted, even welcomed and introduced to their world.

After many years of living together with them, there was finally created an institute to get and save as much information about them as possible – the Institute of New, Strange and Unearthly Discoveries. And at that one building our somewhat weird story shall begin...

---

Yugi yawned, dragging his heavy bag with him, followings his schoolmates. Jou beside him looked exactly how he felt: bored.

"I wanna go home," Jou whined quietly, at the same time trying to bring his archenemy to fall by sticking his foot out into his way. Kaiba just sent him a dark look and avoided the foot easily, striding on, being his confident and ever so unfazed self. All the others were battered and tired. But not so Seto Kaiba.

"Me too, Jou." Yugi answered in a whisper. "All this is absolutely ridiculous. The name alone says it all."

"Institute of New, Strange and Unearthly Discoveries..." Jou snickered. "They must'a been drunk or something!" They reached a door and the teacher leading their group turned around to them, while they went in.

"This, children," the teacher explained happily, never once having stopped babbling since they had reached the institute to take a breath. "is the library of the Institute of New, Strange and Unearthly Discoveries! Here you'll find everything concerning the different races of the 'Visitors'. Who can tell me more about them?"

Now she paused and no one raised his hand, though everyone knew the answer. After all they were raised in a world full of those 'Visitors'. How were they supposed to not know?

"Come, on, children!" The smile on Mrs Izumi's face never wavered, but her eyebrows furrowed dangerously. Now everyone hurried to grant her the answer. "Ah, I knew it! Yes, Ryou?"

The shy boy looked down to the floor. "They are people who come from other dimensions. Visiting other dimensions is their kind of vacation. It's a common tradition in other worlds, since they have the technology, but less nature left."

"Good." The teacher's eyebrows rose back up again, disappearing under her thick black mob of hair and everyone sighed in relief. "While we are in town this week, this place will be there for you to get information. You'll have to create groups of three people now and each group will have to do research on three different races of Visitors. Work out the differences to our own race, their politics, their economy and culture. Then write a report about the advantages and disadvantages of their social systems – using the human race as a comparison. Today I'll give you the names of the races and you'll try to get as much information about them as you can. I want to see a progress report tomorrow morning after breakfast. Later today we'll all eat out at the local vegetarian restaurant and then finally drive to our hotel, your new home for the week. Any questions? Any complaints?" She didn't seem to hear the groans her pupils emitted, the twinkle in her eyes never fading. Only her eyebrows furrowed slightly again. The class fell silent immediately and the signs of bad temper vanished from her features. "Fine, start now!"

Yugi heard Jou uttering a curse and nodded as a questioning look was sent his way. Now they were two, but who would be the third in their group? He looked around for Honda, but the other boy seemed to already be in a group with Ryou and Anzu.

"Who's gonna be working with us?" Jou questioned, unhappy to not be able to work with both of his closest friends, Yugi and Honda.

"I don't know." Yugi shrugged. "Maybe we could ask Hanasaki..." He was interrupted by their teacher who stood above them now with a stack of sheets in her hands.

"Are all of you in a group?" Mrs Izumi asked sweetly. "What about you, Seto?"

"There's no need for you to put me into a group." The CEO snorted haughtily. "I'll manage on my own just fine."

"I'm sorry, but that will not be possible." There her temper was again. Seto cringed slightly, not as much as to be seen by someone who didn't know him, but Yugi noticed it. "There are thirty people here. Thirty people, ten groups. Ten and not eleven. Now go find yours."

The brown haired boy growled, but eventually nodded. "Of course, Mrs Izumi."

Yugi watched as his eyes scanned the crowd of students until they came to a rest on the only group not having their third member yet. Yugi grinned nervously as Kaiba's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Whassup?" Jou asked, confused now. "Ya look terrified, Yug'." Then he turned to see what had caused his friend's distress just to see Seto Kaiba approaching them. "Oh, no..." His face went pale with the dawning understanding.

"Stuck with the loser-team." Kaiba sneered as soon as he reached them. "Well, then let's make the rules clear."

"Kaiba, you-"Jou gritted his teeth, insults already waiting to be thrown at the other teen, but Kaiba spoke up before he could even get one blow in.

"First: You will leave the work to me." The brown haired teen was all business. "I don't want you to have your curious noses in my business or to mess with the information you research. Second: Stay out of my way and don't talk to me if you don't have to say anything close to intelligent." He shot Jou a glare. "Which will mean that you, mutt, won't talk at all. Third: Do not at any cost touch my poverty. Is that all understood?"

Two glares were the answer, but only the third one coming from behind Kaiba made his superior expression fall.

"Seto, dear?" The voice of their teacher chimed in cheerfully. Kaiba's fist clenched tighter around the handle of his briefcase. "You three are working together peacefully, I suppose? You all do get along?" Her angelic face held a hidden edge of fierceness.

"Just fine," Seto drawled. "We are working... _together_..."

The woman smiled, satisfied with the affirmation for now and pushed a few of the pages from the stack she still held in her arms into Jou's hands. "I see. You three get along perfectly. The tasks you get to work on are listed on the worksheets, just to remind you in case you didn't listen to anything I told you over the last three days at school. Or a few minutes ago. There will be a few notes to help you as well." Her eyes lasted on Jou a few seconds, then she abruptly held out a bag. "Draw out one of the snippets now. On it you will find the races you get to work on."

The three teenagers stared at each other for a moment, their eyes daring the others to move. As Yugi could see one eye of Mrs Izumi twitch slightly though, he immediately stepped forward and grabbed one of the pieces of paper from the bag.

"Great!" The woman's smile broadened. "Have fun and do not damage the books. They are the only ones existing and thus very rare. Get one scratch on them and you'll pay." Nodding she turned around and walked over to the next group. She left behind three very scared teenagers.

---

"Can't you get your own table to sit at?" Kaiba asked as Yugi and Jounouchi approached him, not once looking up from his laptop. "Your presence is not required right now."

Jou slammed a heavy book down onto the table angrily, making the computer jump slightly on the wooden surface. "Didn't ya listen ta Mrs Izumi at all? We're supposed ta work together, ya moron!"

"I'm sure even _you_ don't need my help while reading a book." Then Kaiba's scowl changed to one of his trademark smirks. "If the common words are too complicated for your simple mind to understand, ask your dear friend."

"Bastard." Jou sat down defiantly and Yugi followed him a bit more hesitant. Then they started to work, they all looking through the books and making notes.

"Jerk," Kaiba shot over the table at the blonde, typing something down all the while.

"Idiot." Jou turned a page, gnawing on his pencil, concentrating on the text he read.

"Dog." Kaiba stopped typing, pulling the book he worked on closer to himself. "Stop slobbering onto your pencil. It's a bad habit."

"S'not your business," the blond teenager mumbled, the anger long lost, answering automatically while reading. "Money-grubbing toff."

"Low-class oaf." The CEO wrote something down on a note, then went back to typing at an unmatched speed. "Stop eating it already."

"I don' eat it, ya arrogant git!" Jou looked up for a second, glaring, then continued reading, this time without chewing on the pencil.

"I think you are badly in need for a doggy-bone," Kaiba smirked, but kept his eyes on the monitor. "There are even some cleaning your teeth. Every dog loves them."

"I hate them and I hate ya." The blonde kicked his enemy under the table. Kaiba flinched in surprise and pain, then returned the favour with a sharp look.

"You don't say, dog." he smirked darkly as Jou winced.

"Could you two stop bickering, please?!" A strained voice asked furiously. The two turned their heads to Yugi, who seemed to have difficulties working.

"Bickering?" Kaiba obviously didn't like to be referred to as immature and petty. His blue eyes were fixed on the smallest of them now, clearly saying 'Take that back'.

"Yes, please stop that." Yugi returned to his book and left the two other boys to their glaring-contest. Jou started kicking again and received Kaiba's revenge straight after that. Of course Jou wouldn't let it drop like that. He kicked again. After all he was stubborn... but so was Kaiba.

"Hey, you hit me!!" Yugi cried, almost toppling over with his chair.

"Oh, sorry, pal," Jou smiled, apologising. "Didn't mean to."

"You two are so childish." Yugi huffed. "We'll never get done anything at that rate."

He yelped as a foot hit him again, but this time it was not Jou's.

"I'm not childish in any way." The CEO turned away angrily, now continuing his work.

An amused chuckle resounding directly beside them but belonging to someone not sitting at their table aroused their attention and their heads snapped around, searching for the intruder. Their eyes landed in a boy their age, clad in a strange black cloak, ornamented belts attached to it, fastened around his waist and arms. His hair and eyes were the most outstanding characteristic though. His hair was three-coloured, a mixture of purple, black and blond. Much like Yugi's. And the eyes... the eyes were red. It was a fiery ruby red, demonic, dark... alien. Yugi gasped involuntary, flinching away. Who was that person?

"My, my, don't you know you are in a library?" the stranger asked with a sly smile. "I could still hear you in the farthest corner."

"Sorry, man." Jou didn't seem to be affected by the strange aura surrounding the other. "We didn't want to disturb ya."

"You didn't." The boy grinned nonchalantly, his eyes flashing darkly. Yugi felt a soft tickle of fear invading his mind. There was something... different about him. "I've been just intrigued."

Yugi watched him closely. The boy seemed to look for something in particular. And he also seemed to know exactly what it was and who he wanted it from. Yugi felt incredibly small as the red eyes wandered over to him, looking him up and down as if evaluating him. He felt uncomfortable, panic rising in his chest. The eyes burned away his clothes, through his skin, down to his bones, further even, piercing into his mind and soul. Taking away his every shelter. He couldn't avoid them, couldn't escape the red flame engulfing him completely.

"You're a Visitor." Kaiba suddenly stated matter-of-factly and the stranger turned around to him, releasing Yugi from the grip of his gaze. Immediately Yugi scooted further away with his chair, gaining some distance between him and the red eyes. He felt cold now though.

"Obviously," the strange boy answered, his voice having lost the friendly tone now, his look matching the cold one he received from the CEO as the two eyed each other carefully.

"What do you want?" the brown haired teen asked, showing clearly that the other wasn't welcomed in any way. "We're trying to study, you know."

"Right." The sarcasm betrayed the short nod the Visitor gave them.

"Don't listen to him, bud." Jou laughed heartily, although a bit nervous, waving at Kaiba as if he was a little, unnerving fly, who nevertheless glared at him furiously now. "He's always like that. Would you like to sit with us for awhile?"

An honest smile broke out on the handsome face of the boy and he nodded again, this time generously. Then he pulled over a chair to their table, sitting down between Jou and Kaiba.

"So, what is you world like?" the blonde started questioning curiously.

"Couldn't you at least ask for his name first?" Kaiba mocked, sending him a dignified look. "You have no sense for manner, mutt."

"Shut up, you nuisance!"

Before the new conflict could end in a full-flexed argument, another voice made itself heard. "Hey, what are you doing here, you idiot? We'll be late!"

Yugi stared unbelievingly at the newcomer. The clothes were completely different to the other boy's. He wore a dark grey robe, long enough to reach the ground and a weird hat of the same colour. But what shocked Yugi the most, was another thing.

Fluffy white hair, deep brown eyes – he knew that boy very well.

"Ryou?!" Jou squeaked as the teenager came to a halt at their table, robe fluttering, an impatient foot tapping the ground. It stopped the moment Jou spoke to him and the person scanned them all with distaste, soon dismissing them as of no interest.

"I'm not Ryou. I'm Bakura." He told them, a sharp canine tooth showing as he snarled down at them. Then he turned to the red eyed boy. "Stupid dimwit! You know that the bus is going to be here in a minute, don't you?!"

Sighing unwillingly the other stood up. "Yeah, let's go then." Before he left though, he smiled at the three students. "The name is Yami, nice to meet you." He didn't bow, instead fixing his eyes on Yugi again, a somewhat wicked, maybe even calculating glint in their depths. "I'm sure we'll meet again... soon."

Then he was gone, his black cloak billowing slightly behind him. That was the moment Yugi realised he had held his breath and gulped in air greedily.

"Be not too sure about that." Kaiba growled, looking after Yami and Bakura, speaking to himself quietly. "In all probability we won't ever bump into you again – hopefully not. If it happens, well, then surely because you caused that deliberately." He shook his head. "What maniacs!"

"Did ya see their eyes?" Jou breathed, impressed. "They looked so evil!"

Yugi stayed silent, not trusting his voice to sound normal. Why had this Yami been looking at him like that? Was it coincidence? He himself had seen Visitors a few times before but never had talked to them personally and definitely had never been the centre of their attention. Maybe it was normal for them to have that... that burning effect on them, leaving them cold like ice after their departure. Maybe they all were dark in their own way – people like Yami in an intense, mysterious, invading way, people like that Bakura-boy in an evil, reckless one. Thinking about it like that, he decided he never wanted to meet a Visitor again. He feared the darkness like nothing else.

Shivering, rubbing his arms to get the coldness away, he looked at the book lying forgotten on his table. He had been touched by darkness, its invisible fingers still sliding down his back and making him freeze. He yearned to get the hot energy of the red eyes back to balance out the coldness he now felt by burning it away with the heat of molten rubies.

He didn't feel able to study anymore.

---

To Be Continued...

What do you think? I like the idea, but you'll get the real expression of it and the main problem of the story in the next chapters. I'm so happy right now to have managed writing something again. I hate writer's block!!

I can see snow fall outside! Christmas is soon to come!!


	2. About Love and Sex

**Visitor**

**By Tara B Amy**

I changed the rating to 'R' now, because of the topic and the oncoming... well... sexual content will make it necessary.

---

"What did you find out?" Kaiba asked loudly over the noise of the bus – which was a combination of the engine of the bus itself, their classmates talking or singing some stupid song and of course of their teacher explaining the difference between a fish and an octopus to the bus driver, who had headphones on, banging his head slightly to the music. Mrs Izumi might have thought he nodded, agreeing to everything she said, Yugi mused, before tuning her babbling out and concentrating on the question at hand. Kaiba, who sat opposite him already, looked quite impatient.

"Er..." Yugi scratched his cheek absentmindedly. "I worked on a book about the Polarians. It had a varied section concerning their social system and culture. I made notes. Do you want to see them?"

"No," was the quick answer. "Do you know what the mutt did?" The CEO nodded his head in the direction of Jou, who snored away beside Yugi.

"Don't call Jou that!" Yugi narrowed his eyes, but realised that it was hopeless to convince the brunette of stopping to call Jou names. "Anyway, he told me he worked on the second race we have to research on... wait, what was the name...?"

"The Lestarans." Kaiba fell silent after that. For him, it seemed, the conversation was over now. Why was he sitting there anyway, Yugi wondered. He could have easily sat somewhere else. There were lots of free seats in the front of the bus... where Mrs Izumi sat. Understanding Kaiba's motive now, Yugi grinned. So he rather sat together with his two archenemies than with his teacher? That was interesting.

"Children!" Everybody cringed, but listened obediently – having no chance not to. "We're almost at the hotel! Now that our stomachs are full-" Yeah, Yugi thought testily. Full of salad and other vegetarian delicacies. "-and we all learned a lot today, we have time to relax a little bit. Well, after you carried your luggage in and worked on the progress report I want to see first thing tomorrow morning. Then you may relax. But I'll tell you just once more: No alcohol, no cigarettes, no loud music and no sex in the hotel!"

Looks were exchanged. Kaiba snorted. Girls giggled knowingly, hiding bottles labelled as 'Lemonade' under their seats. Jou continued snoring.

"I warn you, there will be havoc if I ever find out you went against the rules!" The girls stopped giggling and sent nervous glances at each other.

Yugi sighed in relief, leaning back against the cheap cushions. He wouldn't need to worry about something like that. Alcohol? Definitely not. Cigarettes? Who would like to breathe tar? That sounded pretty disgusting to him. Loud music? He had his disc man. Sex? He? Never!

After five more minutes of sitting quietly, the bus finally came to its final stop for this day. Yugi woke up Jou and they stretched their tired arms and legs. Then Mrs Izumi shooed them out of the vehicle like a mother-hen her chicks for them to get the luggage. That was disastrous though, all of them wanting to get their bags first, of which most were somewhere behind other bags, which were shoved out of the way roughly, falling to the floor, some snapping open in the process, clothes getting littered in the street. Yugi groaned. Sometimes he believed Mrs Izumi was right when calling them 'children'. Couldn't the idiots behave?

Kaiba strode past him, collecting his bags and swiftly walking out of the crowd of people, waiting somewhere at the entrance of the hotel.

"Now, children, let's make clear one more point!" The teacher announced, her eyebrows sinking dangerously low over her eyes as there still was chaos around her. "Children!!"

The woman growled and upon hearing that, all noise died down. Mrs Izumi's face took on a peaceful expression again.

"Let's make one more point clear," she repeated in a cheerful tone of voice. "If possible you will move into one room with your whole group!" There were some squeals coming from the girls and a shocked cry from Jou at the prospect of having to stay with Kaiba. "But I won't allow girls and boys in one room together! That's strictly prohibited!" No more squeals, only Jou's angry curses. "Now let's get in. You'll get a key at the reception. Don't lose that key, because you'll only get one. Make sure you're in your room at ten o'clock pointedly. I'll come check if all of you are where they are supposed to be then. Write your names down here, so I'll know who's where."

They did as they were told, Kaiba and Jou glaring at each other all the while. Yugi wasn't amused. He would have to sleep in the same room with Seto Kaiba _and_ Katsuya Jounouchi together for a whole week. One week. He couldn't possibly live through their bickering for two days. He hung his head. That didn't sound like fun. How he hated school trips...

---

"The Polarians have a complicated social system," Yugi said, looking at his notes. Kaiba sat at the only table they had in their room, appearing to listen. Jou had flopped himself down onto his bed – the upper one, Kaiba having claimed the lower one first – and listened as well, his face propped up on his elbow. "It's divided into two different classes. It's similar to us making a difference between men and women. They don't see the difference in that though, but in dominant and submissive kind of people. It is rooted in their nature to choose a partner who is the opposite to them, so if someone is dominant, their hormones wouldn't allow them to find dominance attractive. After the great war in the times of King Allan, which must have been around 1500 in our timeline, Allan legitimated the Law of Polar, the law that divided the society into two classes with different rights. It is the fundament of their politics today."

Yugi paused for a moment to erase a wrong line, then looked up to the others from his sitting position on the floor. "Is that enough for the evening?"

Jou yawned. "Of course it is!"

"The progress report is ready as well." Kaiba said, still all business-like. "Here, put your names under it."

They did so immediately, then put the work away happily. Well, Yugi and Jou were happy. Kaiba still sat at his laptop, doing work for his corporation. Jou had done a good job ignoring him, perhaps because of his tiredness. Since that was mutual, Kaiba ignoring him as well, it was relatively quiet in the room now, the silence only disrupted by typing.

Yugi climbed onto his own bed and switched on his disk man, thinking over the afternoon in the library again. The Visitors they had met really had been different from all people he had ever met – not only in appearance, but also in behaviour. A chill went through him as he pictured those ruby eyes, holding no respect for privacy or politeness. Yami had been invading his personal space without permission. Why he had done it he didn't know, but it made him angry, now that the other was gone and not able to intimidate him anymore. He should have just told him to look somewhere else, not allowing him to trample on his feelings like that. But it hadn't been possible back then. He had felt like... like some charm kept him in place, electrifying him. Yugi shook his head. That sounded ridiculous even to him.

He decided to forget about that weird meeting instead of playing it back and forth in his mind, trying to find reasons he could accept. The red-eyed stranger had told them they would meet again, but how would they? It was not going to happen, he just knew it.

Somehow calmer now he closed his eyes to listen to the music.

---

Another day, another story. Well, Yugi certainly felt like waking up in a different story. There was nothing left of the quiet atmosphere they had sat in together the evening before. Tiredly Yugi turned around in bed and stared unbelievingly at the scene playing before his eyes.

"You won't."

"I will!!"

"No, you won't."

"I so will!!"

"Shut up, stupid mutt, and just go away! Dogs are supposed to pee outside anyway!"

Kaiba and Jou stood in front of the small bathroom, their hair and pyjamas looking pretty jumbled from sleep, fighting over the right to be first in the order to get in.

"I ain't a dog! And I was up first, moneybags!" Jou seethed, stepping closer to the brunette in his rage, pushing him lightly.

"Like that counts." Kaiba smirked, grabbing the hands trying to punch him, controlling their movements easily. "Now look at yourself, helpless like that."

"Ya would like that, right?" Jou spat, kicking him hard in the shin, causing Kaiba to release him, his face a mask of pain.

"Ow... You- you imbecile!!" Now the CEO was angry, fighting back while Jou was laughing.

Yugi sighed, standing up, grabbing his clothes, ducking the two litigants and using the bathroom himself. The moment he stepped out again though, a pillow smacked into his face, catching him by surprise. He yelped and tumbled to the floor. Growling madly he glared at the other boys. They didn't even notice him. Well, yet. With an angry cry he jumped to his feet and threw the pillow back, hitting Jou in the back of his head.

"You two are getting on my nerves, stop the bickering!!" he yelled, only to get another pillow thrown against his head. He sent Kaiba a dark look.

"I told you before, I don't bicker." Kaiba stated, facial expression haughty, which looked somewhat unfitting now with how untidy he was. "This is a serious matter."

"Right, and because of your childish behaviour I have a headache now!" Yugi grumbled. Another pillow came flying his way, but he effectively blocked it with the one in his hands.

"I'm not childish! You'll pay for that, Yugi!" And the pillows flew.

---

Yugi couldn't quite remember how they had got through breakfast. The whole drive to the institute he had been sleeping and after waking up he had found Jou and Kaiba sleeping as well... and cuddling... well, leaning on each other's shoulders. How they had ended up sitting together was a miracle to Yugi anyway, but he couldn't help thinking that they had looked quite sweet like that. They had, until they had woken up, realising their positions. And they really could consider themselves lucky, because no one in the bus other than him had noticed it. He had feigned still being asleep, not wanting to embarrass them more than they already were.

What of the morning he remembered quite good though, was the sceptical look of Mrs Izumi before breakfast, eyeing them in shock and disbelief, surely thinking there had been something forbidden going on at night in their room. No wonder with all of them looking dishevelled, hair ruffled and faces pale and tired. There had been no time for Jou and Seto to shower this morning. Yugi grinned. Hey all surely had looked like zombies.

Right now they all stood in the library of the Institute of New, Strange and Unearthly Discoveries. Oh, how Yugi hated that name! Didn't it sound degrading to the Visitors?

"You can go on with your work now, children," Mrs Izumi called happily. "I want to get an progress report tomorrow morning again!"

Yugi sighed, feeling sick at hearing the cheerfulness in her voice. He made eye-contact with Jou, who shrugged, disappearing between two shelves then to find something to help them with their research. Kaiba was nowhere to be seen, surely already gone off working.

Without really having the nerve to, Yugi followed their example, studying the books in the shelve before him.

"'History of Perulian'," he read, shaking his head. "Not the right one... Neither that one..." He went on, slowly walking down the shelves, pausing every once in a while... until he bumped into something. No, not something. Someone.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, carefully looking up. He gasped and stumbled a few steps away. "Y-yami?"

"Oh, you remember my name?" the Visitor asked with a grin that said he had already known that before. "I certainly don't know yours... yet."

"W-what are you doing here?" Yugi stuttered, not daring to look the other in the eye, but nevertheless feeling the ruby eyes burning down onto his bare skin, as if his clothes weren't existing. Why was the stranger here? What did he want? Why was he looking like that? All the questions he thought he had buried the evening before came flooding back to him at once, making him dizzy.

"Didn't I say I would come back?" Yami asked quizzically, slowly stepping closer a bit. Yugi felt the quiet approach and tried to scoot back without the other noticing. His eyes grew wide then with shock and fear. There was the shelve in his back.

"I wanted to talk to a few people here and your little group seemed interesting. So... what is your name?" Yami was now directly in front of him, almost touching, but never quite getting close enough to actually do.

Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat. The other boy sounded normal, like someone who tried to start a conversation. But he was much too close. Suddenly he remembered the anger he had felt yesterday at the other invading his personal space. He wanted to fight him, push him away. But again, just like yesterday, he felt too weak to move. Those eyes... he looked up to meet them, not able to resist the pull of them any longer. Yami seemed to be pleased by the action, the smile taking on the appearance of a smirk as his amethyst eyes clashed with the ruby ones.

"My... my name?" At the weak attempt to get a clear question out, Yami chuckled, a hand rising to Yugi's cheek, again not touching, only hovering mere inches above the skin, inviting the smaller one to tilt his head to the side to do so.

"I'm... I'm Yugi." He didn't tilt his head to welcome the touch. He didn't want to touch Yami at all. He let himself slide down to the floor, making a quick escape to the side, hurrying to get between two shelves to hide. He took a deep breath, realising just now how much he was out of breath.

"You're standing in my way, twit."

Yugi choked and turned around to again meet dark eyes, this time of a deep brown colour. He jumped back in shock at seeing the weird guy, who looked just like Ryou and at the same time completely different. Then his back hit something solid. He turned around halfway, seeing Yami standing behind him. He had the horrible feeling of being trapped. Fear made him shrink back. He hated the dark, he feared the dark.

"Why are you running away?" Confusion was displayed on Yami's face.

"Because... because..." Yugi looked from one to the other, breaking off and instead asking a question himself. "What were you doing to me?"

"Don't you know?" Yami's eyebrows rose and the weird Bakura-guy started laughing, his voice sounding menacing as he did so. Yugi shook his head, trying to find a way out, though he had to admit that, despite his fear,his curiosity was roused now.

"It's called seduction-charm," Bakura explained, still laughing. Some people standing around sent him dark looks, telling him to be quiet. The white-haired boy sobered then and continued with a low chuckle. "The Taronians – like our Yami here – use their natural power of seduction to get the one they want. To say it bluntly: He wants to bed you."

Yugi's face heated up and he stared at the red-eyed Visitor incredulously. That couldn't be true, could it? Were they making fun of him?!

Yami didn't deny it, just shrugging and Yugi wondered what exactly he had been pulled into again. A Visitor wanted to _bed_ him?!

"That's a sick joke," he said nervously, trying to gain back some of his confidence. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll go on working for my school project."

"It's not a joke." Bakura grinned, looking like he had his sadistic joy at seeing the other boy squirm. "And he still wants to bed you, so you can't just turn him down."

"But I don't want to have sex with him!" Yugi whispered furiously, hoping no one else would hear it. "How can you expect me to?!"

"Why wouldn't you want to?" Yami spoke up, his eyes now looking... normal. They didn't burn into him like before. Yugi was confused. Could what they had said be true? But... a seduction-charm?! That sounded ridiculous.

"Why _would_ I want to?" Yugi asked back.

"He's handsome." Bakura said, pointing at Yami. "Besides that it's said that sex with a Taronian is incredible. So why wouldn't you want to?"

"Because..." Yugi glared. "I don't know him at all."

Expectant silence. "And?" asked Bakura, not at all understanding the point he tried to make. "What has that to do with sex?"

"Well," Yugi chewed on his bottom lip. "Everything."

"Nothing." Yami disagreed. "You don't need to know me to have some fun."

"But sex isn't just about having fun!" Yugi had the urge to run and hide his head under one of the pillows they had thrown around that morning. What a messed up day!

"What would it be about then?" Two curious pairs of eyes watched him.

"Um... Love?!" Yugi waited for them to understand and agree, but the two Visitors just blinked.

"What's that?" Bakura asked, looking at Yami, who shrugged helplessly.

"You can't tell me," Yugi began, breathing in deeply, then slowly out to keep his composure. "you don't know the word 'love' at all. How do you reproduce?"

"Sex." Bakura said. Yugi groaned in desperation and decided to end their conversation, not able to bear it any longer.

"Well, listen." Now that Yugi understood the situation, he felt better... a bit. "I don't want to have sex with someone I don't know and don't love. If you want to have some fun, go look somewhere else."

"No." Yami's stubborn gaze bore into Yugi's suddenly unsure eyes. "I'm not willing to just retreat. I hope you'll accept my apology."

"Why would you apolo-" Yugi yelped as he was pulled behind another shelve by the arm, his back shoved against it roughly. He tried to struggle out of the grip holding him, but somehow he wasn't able to free himself despite all the effort. The corner he had been forced into was dark and unused, no one around to help him. Then suddenly the familiar feeling of something invading his every core crashed back down on him, freezing him to the spot, sending an intense impulse of pleasure down his spine. The charm. Yugi's sanity revolted against the knowledge of being forced to submit to something not being real. Hands were sliding down his sides, massaging the tense muscles there.

"Please, stop that." Yugi moaned, knowing well enough that he was arching into the touch at the same time. He didn't want it, having lost control.

Yami stopped. His hands halted, then he abruptly stepped away from him, watching him intently as Yugi let himself sink to the floor, shaking helplessly.

"Why can't you just enjoy it?" Yami asked, seemingly regretting his little 'test' now.

"It isn't right." The smaller boy shivered. The charm was taken from him and he felt cold. Now he certainly understood why he had been so cold the previous day. "I can't enjoy giving myself to a stranger. How can you do that? Don't you feel dirty? How can it be satisfying to touch me, if there's nothing behind that than lust? I don't want empty touch. I want love."

"Love." Again the lack of understanding. "You seem to exactly know what you are talking about. Then explain. What is that?"

Yugi pulled his knees up to his chest, leaning back against the wood in his back and rubbing his arms to get them to warm up. "Love is the sincere feeling of trust and devotion, a feeling of care for each other. The principle of giving happiness and receiving it in return. It's the ideal everyone yearns for, the perfect feeling of affection."

"It doesn't sound real." Yami said doubtfully. "Did you ever find 'love'?"

"No, I didn't." Yugi looked down at his hands. "And there are many people not believing in it. But I do."

"The charm is supposed to copy that effect." Yami murmured. "Isn't it creating 'love'?"

Laughing dryly, Yugi shook his head. "The false longing your charm instilled into me, wasn't real and it wasn't enough. It felt fake. It couldn't trick me into believing I actually loved you. It's just about physical need. Love is about affirmation, affection. A charm can't copy that."

They fell silent, Yugi trying to get the warmth back into his body, Yami thinking about what was said.

"Let's make a deal." Yami suddenly broke the thick silence. "I'll show you the fun of it and you'll show me what you mean by 'love'."

"Didn't I already say I don't want to?" Yugi growled and stood up in one fluid motion.

"Actually I didn't mean sex." The Visitor grinned amusedly, his ruby eyes twinkling. "All I meant is to... well, kiss."

Yugi's distrust showed as he shifted from one leg to the other uncomfortably, eyeing the stranger cautiously. "You can't guarantee me not to use your charm."

"I won't use it." Yami promised. "What fun would it be to get you without your free will? I hope to get my point across to you whereas you hope to get yours across to me – we would start now, ending the game at the end of the week, because then my vacation period is over and I'll have to go back home, minding my work."

"Well..." Yugi hesitated, but he had always loved games and when did he ever miss such a challenge? "Deal."

---

To Be Continued...

Well, how was that? Surprising? Not at all surprising?

Now you surely wonder why Yugi agreed, eh? Well, he has his reasons. Won't he regret acting without thinking much? (grins)

A big Thank You to all the reviewers! I love you! You make my day! I can't believe you go looking for my stories like that!

The next chapter will come soon, it's already half-way typed. This one would have come sooner as well, but didn't allow me to post it. Well, I like this story and it will be continued.

I started to play the computer game "The Sims" with Yu-Gi-Oh!-Characters! It's so sweet to make them couples (squeals) All my imagined fantasies can be visualised!! Some people created such gorgeous skins! They look exactly like the characters from the series! I want to thank those gods who made me so happy!! I will post some of the photos I took in the game on my homepage soon. Maybe you would like to see them!! Whee, Bakura and Ryou dancing!! Seto and Jou kissing!!

Aah, concerning Ryou and Bakura: I love the couple and it's already planned out for the future. So stay tuned.

There's no snow outside anymore. T.T Where did the sunshine come from?! I want Christmas!!


	3. A Kiss to Say Good Bye

**Visitor**

**By Tara.B Amy**

Well, perhaps the rating 'R' was a bit early. It seems to take me longer than I thought to get to the point I have planned. But, well. I'll keep it now. Let's say... it's a warning. It will be 'R' very soon. (grins)

Another thing: I change the category 'humour'... It didn't end up as funny as it was planned at the beginning. I hope you like it like that anyway (sweatdrop)

---

What had he done? Yugi couldn't count the times the question had flashed through his mind. He had agreed to a... well, kind of a sexual relationship with a stranger! That was insane! What would his grandpa have said if he ever discovered that?

'I must have been out of my right mind,' he thought while leafing through a book about the Polarians, the race he had to look up. 'I usually never would have done that. Why now?'

"Did you find what you need?" Yami asked, slipping a casual arm around his waist, a lopsided grin enlightening his features. Yugi shrugged the arm off uncomfortably, but nodded, inwardly cursing the feeling of shyness Yami was sure to notice. His cheeks tinted red slightly.

"I'll go find the others now," he mumbled, looking down. "They'll already be waiting for me."

Yami chuckled amusedly. "Do you mind if I tag along?"

_Yes_. "No." Yugi sighed, threading a hand through his hair nervously. What in all heavens had he done again?!

"Come on, let's go then." Yami suddenly grabbed his hand, as they made their way through the quiet library over to the study corner. Yugi blushed, automatically pulling away, but the grip was too strong. Yami turned his head to look at him, smiling softly. Was that another way to seduce him, the smaller one thought warily, avoiding the beautiful red eyes now, concentrating on something else. He watched the way Yami walked instead. It was different from their first encounter, more gracious, his movements lithe and confident. The blush on Yugi's face deepened. Did Yami try to seduce him with every fibre of his body now?

"Do you like what you see?" Yami joked, of course having noticed his not so inconspicuous observation, since he had been looking at him all the time. Yugi bit his lip, feeling embarrassed. He couldn't answer to that, could he? He would have lied if he said 'No', but saying the truth would just have encouraged the other to continue the assault on his feelings.

"Hey, Yug'!" Jou's voice broke the silence, rescuing him. "There ya are!"

Yugi looked up as they came to a halt at the table Jou and Kaiba were sitting at. "Yeah, I was... hindered." He tried to pull his hand out of Yami's grip before anyone noticed, but failed. Yami just blinked at him with twinkling eyes.

"Ya just wanted ta leave me alone with the jerk, right?" Jou pointed at the CEO with a thumb, then stretched out on his chair lazily, putting the book he worked on into his lap. Kaiba glared.

"No, I..." Yugi began, relieved that they hadn't noticed Yami's closeness to him yet, but was interrupted.

"Don't waste our time with an useless explanation," Kaiba grumbled while typing away at his laptop. "Just sit down and work!"

Nodding weakly Yugi pulled out a chair to do so, but was stopped by the Visitor with a tug at their linked hands. Yami grinned down at him devilishly, making his evil intentions clear before acting. Yugi gulped.

Then an arm wrapped itself around his waist. Yugi's feet lost their contact to the ground as he was swung through the air. He yelped, then was lowered until he was seated in Yami's lap, who had taken the opportunity to sit down in his chair.

Now all occupants of their table looked at him with wide eyes. Only Yami seemed to be unfazed, his hands resting on Yugi's stomach contentedly.

"Well, _that's_ worth an explanation, Yugi." Kaiba said flatly. Jou was still stunned to silence. As was Yugi.

"We made a deal." Yami said happily. "He's my boyfriend until I have to go back home. I'll show him how to have some fun and he shows me the meaning of that weird concept of 'love' you all here seem to know."

"What?!" Jou's eyes grew even wider. "How could he of all people have agreed ta that?!"

Yugi still stayed silent. He didn't know the 'why' of everything himself, how could he possibly answer to that? He kept his eyes on the surface of the table stubbornly.

"Yug'?" Worry edged into Jou's voice. "Did he force ya or something?"

Force? Yugi shook his head quickly.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Kaiba sneered. "He's a Taronian. They are known to seduce the victims of their interest with a certain 'charm' they have. And they are known to disappoint them in the end, because all they relate to a sexual relationship is lust, nothing else – at least that's what's happening on earth. I don't know how they take it at home."

"I didn't force him." Yami snarled, his posture stiffening. "I promised not to use my charm on him anymore."

"Anymore?" Jou grit out, now sounding angry.

"Didn't you feel it yesterday, mutt?" Kaiba drawled, his eyes narrowed at the Visitor. "I was confused at first, but I soon found out what was radiating from him all the time. I looked it up just now. He obviously was after your little friend. But of course you are too dumb to notice anything."

"Shut it, Kaiba." Jou growled, then turned around to the other two boys again. "I swear if ya tricked Yug' into something he doesn't want' I'll..."

"I didn't force him!" Yami's arms tightened around Yugi's middle as his anger rose, pulling his back flush against his chest. "He agreed to that out of his own free will, not because I pressured him into it."

"Is that true, Yug'?" Jou asked. Yugi looked up, meeting the confused and suspicious eyes of his best friend.

"Yes, it's true." He said sincerely. "I don't know... I was curious, I think."

"Ya did that out of curiosity?!" Jou choked out. "But ya always said a relationship like that should be taken seriously..."

"It should." Yugi put one hand onto the ones resting on his stomach, looking at Jou defiantly. "I want to show Yami just that – what the most important thing is in this. How... how..." He searched for the right words. "How... important the deeper feelings in a relationship are."

"So that's why." Jou lowered his eyes until they couldn't be seen from under his bangs anymore. "That does sound just like ya again, Yug'. Always trying ta make the world better. But sometimes ya can't, pal. Sometimes things are as they are."

He sounded like he knew what he was talking about. Yugi watched him closely. He knew Jou too well to shrug that off as unimportant. There was something he didn't know. Something Jou didn't tell him.

He didn't press on the matter though, just nodding, accepting the words, taking them at face value for now.

Yami was awkwardly quiet behind him, leaning his forehead against the back of his head lightly, sighing softly, his breath tickling Yugi's neck. Yugi didn't pull his hand back from Yami's, instead letting it rest there still, offering him some of the feeling of warmth and affirmation he had talked about a few moments ago.

---

They had left the institute earlier today, the library being used by another group of older students, who needed the whole space for a lesson of ethnology. Mrs Izumi had smiled sweetly, asking the teacher of the other group to talk to her privately. The man had agreed immediately, not knowing her like her pupils did, and the two had departed. After their return the poor man had looked a lot paler than before, but otherwise stubborn. Mrs Izumi on the other hand appeared to be happy as ever, only her hair was unkempt a bit and she had a vengeful glint in her eyes. Then she had announced that they were to leave. The respect the class now held for the brave man was equal to such held for a hero. He had defeated her. Everyone – even Kaiba – had taken photos of the confused man, who didn't quite understand why some of the girls had asked him for an autograph. Some might have heard the woman mumble 'traitors, all of them' to herself while watching her pupils bow down before their new idol.

Mrs Izumi growled darkly as they all went down the street to get their bus. The sun was still rising, so they had the whole day for doing nothing but be lazy and hang out at the hotel.

"No one will leave the hotel throughout the day." The teacher said in her cheerful voice, stomping down the tarred street, her high heels cracking dangerously. "If I hear that one of you left, I'll let you write down the sentence 'I ran around in the street without insurance' a hundred times and that is no joke! The school can't afford to make up for anything happening to you if you leave without permission. Now get onto the bus!"

The pupils quickly obeyed, getting in. Yugi turned around to Yami, who kept holding his hand, smiling down at him.

"I have to go." Yugi said, tilting his head to the side confusedly as Yami still didn't let go. "Really, Yami."

"I'll come visit you later the day." Yami murmured, then pulled at the hand he held. Yugi, not having expected that, stumbled against him, being caught by two strong arms. The lips descending onto his own soon after that were soft, immediately capturing his attention with their unique texture. He froze, not able to push the other away, not sure if he wanted to, yet the shock almost made him jump back – a thing not being possible due to the arms, holding him securely.

Yugi had never kissed anyone before in his life. He had never been kissed, either. Like every other person he had thought about how it would be to actually do something like that. He had wondered if it would be good, had asked himself what was so special about it.

Now he began to get a vague idea. And he decided he definitely liked it.

Yami pulled him closer, noticing that he didn't fight him, beginning to move his lips over Yugi's, flicking his tongue out ever so slightly, capturing the soft flesh with his teeth, caressing it. Yugi sighed, accepting the warm feeling flooding through him, enjoying the feathery soft touch.

Then suddenly the tongue invaded his mouth completely. Yugi gasped, involuntary trying to step back as the other explored, memorising every detail, telling him with every movement to submit to him, yet to take part in the game of dominance. Yugi couldn't possibly avoid a challenge to a game, twisted as this was. A game was a game and he hated to lose. He came to the decision that this was no exception, so he suddenly pushed forward with everything he had, taking the other by surprise as he returned the favour of exploring, transferring the battlefield into Yami's mouth now, who quickly caught up with the situation, fighting back furiously. The idea of using his teeth to gain some advance came swiftly and the quiet moan Yami emitted told him of his success.

Two distracting hands on his sides, sliding up and down, touching his somehow very sensitive skin through the clothes, took some of his attention away though, and being completely inexperienced on the matter did not help any. So the won advantage was lost yet again. Yami growled lowly in satisfaction of his small victory, not wasting any time to push through his defences, overwhelming him... until a need greater than anything made Yugi squirm away from the fight.

He had to breathe. Now.

He gulped in air, panting, feeling dizzy and at a loss of all words. He looked up at Yami nervously. His lips were swollen and he looked quite out of breath himself. And hungry. Ready to pounce again. Yugi swallowed an embarrassed squeal, quickly looking away.

"I'm a bit disappointed..."Yami murmured and Yugi's head shot up in utter shock. "...that I promised you to do nothing more than kissing." The Visitor grinned.

"I..." Yugi lowered his head again, feeling somewhat relieved, but also a bit ashamed. He didn't know what to say.

"Are you ready now or do you need some extra time?" Suddenly Mrs Izumi stood beside them, looming over them like a mad ghost.

"Oh, God..." Yugi's eyes were as wide as saucers as he was hauled back into reality forcefully. His whole class had watched him through the cheap plastic windows of the bus, now grinning at him.

There had to be some greater evil waiting for an opportunity to do something bad to him, Yugi thought unhappily. Mrs Izumi seethed, ready to yell all her anger away at him.

"Get... on... the... bus!!" She grit out, her fists balled.

Yugi shot Yami a quick glance. The other smiled smugly, his amusement obvious. Then Yugi turned and fled into the vehicle. He threw himself into a seat beside Jou, who stared at him incredulously yet again and opposite Kaiba, who looked like he always did: Bored.

He sighed and turned to the window, watching Yami as long as possible until the bus drove off into a side street. Yami had winked, keeping their eyes locked. Yugi wondered what he felt at the moment, what he thought.

In retrospective he found that Yami had tasted of hot cinnamon. Spicy with a sharp edge, but oh, so good. He closed his eyes to get the feeling of his lips back into his memory. His hands. They had been so perfect. Rough, yet gentle. Hadn't there been his clothes to hold them back... Yugi breathed in deeply. Now he had a problem. He sat in a bus full of teenagers and was turned on like never before. He sighed, suppressing the momentary impulse to bang his head against the plastic of the scratched windows. It was all Yami's fault.

---

"Don't tell me ya didn't enjoy it." Jou grinned, poking his arm teasingly. "This Yami-guy surely looked like he did. So... what will ya do now? I mean, besides eating him wholly."

"I didn't eat him and I won't do it... ever." Yugi grumbled. "He started it! I just kinda... reacted."

"And how ya did, man!" Jou laughed. "I never knew you preferred boys over girls."

"I don't! I mean..." Yugi's face reddened. "I never... never tried out before."

"Yeah, but you just agreed to the whole boyfriend-thing!" The blonde looked confused now.

"I was... well... to say it mildly... in shock." The smaller one went in through the door of their hotel-room, letting his rucksack fall to the floor uncaringly. "A stranger just told me he wanted to have sex with me – and a boy at that! I don't know... I didn't think about it at that moment."

Jou stared at him incredulously.

"Really, I didn't!" Yugi was embarrassed and knew his best friend saw it, but he tried to shrug casually anyway. "It all went so fast and before I could actually think it over... he had me."

"But... a boy." Jou shook his head, the blond mob flowing from one side to the other as he did so. "How could you not consider that?! Just because he is hot and all over you..."

"Inappropriate." Kaiba threw in as he walked by, placing his laptop on the table in their room of the hotel.

"What would you know about things like passion?" Jou yelled to defend his friend. "Cold-hearted bastard!"

"What I know and what not is not for you to decide." Kaiba said casually. "I know passion... and better than you, mutt."

"Ah, yeah?" Jou strolled over to him, smiling mockingly. "You do? Well, tell me about it."

"Don't be dumb." The brown-haired teenager snorted, rearranging his utensils on the table, then sitting down on the only chair their room had to boot. He turned around to Jou slightly, looking at him an ever so short moment before ignoring him completely.

"Argh!!" The blonde pulled at his hair furiously, then growled at his classmate. "I hate you!"

"So?" Kaiba asked, voice laced with amusement. He never turned away from the papers he leafed through.

"Kaiba...!!"

"You two are getting on my nerves." Yugi sighed as twin-glares hit him immediately. They were both so childish. He hoped the pillows stayed where they were right now, because he didn't feel like repeating the morning's actions. "Could you please stop bicke-... er... fighting?"

The glares darkened considerably and Yugi swallowed. He shouldn't have said that. Slowly he moved over to the door in preparation to flee. One never knew what those two were capable of doing. Raising havoc, for example.

"Well, I'm going down to get something to drink." He laughed nervously and then opened the door, went out and quickly closed it behind himself. He sighed, this time not unnerved, but relieved. No pillow-fights for now. No more bickering.

He had a headache again.

Tiredly he walked down the corridor, past doors looking just like his own, then climbed down the stairs. He didn't like elevators. Those things made him nervous. He hated that feeling of falling down, it caused his stomach to churn and made him feel sick. He usually suppressed his fear while being together with his friends. They were always able to capture his attention – even if they weren't aware that they helped him every time.

Now that he was alone he went down the stairs, taking every step with utter carefulness, keeping his eyes on his shoes, so they couldn't stray to the windows. Last time he had looked out, his heart had almost stopped. He hadn't realised how high this building was until then. He obviously also hated high places. Just knowing of being up here made him feel uncomfortable.

It took him some time to get down, which didn't bother him at all. He had the whole day for himself and didn't want to spend it with his roommates. Jou alone, yes. Kaiba alone, okay. But the both of them together, no way! Impossible.

Now that Yugi was on the first floor, he felt better. It was like having both feet on solid earth firmly again. Save ground. He smiled to himself slightly, now relaxing and walking over to the counter. A fair haired teenager stood behind it, grinning at him winningly first thing he saw him. Hesitantly Yugi returned the grin, following the wink the boy gave him and stepping up to him.

"Hello, there." The stranger greeted, looking him up and down with an approving glint in his violet eyes. "You look thirsty. Can I get you something?"

"Erm, yes, please." Yugi squirmed under the stare. Somehow the other person was weird, though looking quite normal. A waiter. His clothes were formal, black trousers, grey vest. But something was off with the young man. He just couldn't quite say what it was. It was his job to mind the hotel-guests after all.

"What would it be then?" The smile broadened, still friendly. But the eyes betrayed the polite bow and the gesture he made as a sign to follow him over to one of the tables. Yugi looked away, trying to cover his nervousness.

"A coke, please." He said, cursing his weak voice for showing his inner turmoil as he sat down.

"Of course." The waiter turned and walked away. Yugi stared after him, wondering if he swayed his hips like that deliberately. Did he want to catch someone's attention with that? He looked around in the café, seeing only an older woman and two girls. Now it hit him. The waiter wanted to impress the girls! He smiled. He wished he himself were that brave sometimes to step up to someone like that and flirt with them.

Which of them would it possibly be? The brunette or the blonde? They both were quite beautiful. Not overly, but an average kind of. Just normal. Not beautiful on Hollywood-standard, which nobody would expect. He would be satisfied with something average, he mused. He wouldn't want to feel like a grey mouse beside his lover.

Just then a glass was put down in front of him, dark liquid dancing in it slightly before smoothing out to a still surface. Yugi looked up puzzled as the waiter sat down opposite him and smiled winningly.

"Do you mind?" he asked and pointed at an ashtray on the table, pulling out cigarettes at the same time and lightening one of them, breathing in the smoke deeply. Yugi could just gape like a fish. He hadn't even been able to say yes or no, never to talk of allowing the young man to sit with him. He wanted time for himself and his headache. The cigarette didn't help any to clear his head, only causing more pain.

He wished to be more bold, so he could tell him to just go away. But he wasn't, so he cast his eyes down and sipped at his drink carefully.

"So," the other began, again bringing the cigarette up to his mouth and pulling more smoke into his lungs. "What are you doing in town?"

"School-trip." Yugi answered, looking up and trying to will the waiter away with his eyes. It didn't work. Only the lips curved upwards slightly, showing a humoured smirk – so the boy knew he wasn't welcome.

"The Institute?" he asked, lowering the cigarette to tap it onto the rim of the ashtray. "It's always the Institute when school-classes come here."

Why did he ask then, Yugi wondered. If he wanted to force a conversation on him to get the attention of the two girls, he could as well just go over to them and talk to them directly. They were his targets after all, not he, the hideous little boy. He didn't want to be used as a tool. He glared at the blond boy openly now.

"Well, I'm Malik." The waiter suddenly introduced himself, grinning nonchalantly, as if he hadn't noticed his snub. "I'm working here, as you can see."

"I'm Yugi." He answered gruffly. If he had been in a better mood he surely wouldn't have sounded like that, but the whole day had started badly for him and now he didn't feel like being able to make conversation. Maybe he felt a bit out of character like that and already was a bit sorry, but he also wasn't willed to take the harsh tone back.

"Yeah, I know." The grin never faded from the handsome features. It was Yugi's face that fell right now.

"You know?! But... how?" He stuttered, eyes wide.

"Don't the names 'Yami' or 'Bakura' tell you anything?" Now the waiter laughed openly. Yugi could see sharp canines, which couldn't belong to a normal human being.

"You know them?" Yugi said in surprise, leaning forward. "Are you... a Visitor as well?"

"Yes, I am." Malik bowed mockingly in his seat. "Nice to meet you, earthling."

To Be Continued...

---

Third chapter done! Sorry, that it took me so long after I told you it wouldn't, but I had to work on 'Through the Mirror' as well, because – if I hadn't – I never would have done it ever again, I think.

A lot of you asked me for the Sims Skins of the Yu-Gi-Oh!-characters. You can find a link in my profile and on my homepage now, leading you to my account at animexx.de. Ignore the German stuff, just look for the English web log (there the link to the Sims-Site will be. Complicated, I know and I'm sorry.). For those who can wait, I soon will have a site with links in general on my homepage. I don't know when that will be, though.

Thank you all for the reviews, they made my day! Yay! I LOVE YOU ALL!! (hugs readers)

Thank you to: Yana5, YamiRose: DarkElementalGoddess, Grey, Hakiri-Nefertiri, Silvershadowfire, YumeTakato, Haruya, SoulDreamer, JSR, KittyNeko, Anime Crazed, Sansi, The 13th jinx, Rachel Dracon, Takato the dreamer, SilverWing147, Rikainiel, Brigitte, xxhot-and-sexyxx

YamiRose: DarkElementalGoddess: Mrs Izumi is insane. She's supposed to be (grins). But she isn't violent, just a bit choleric.

Grey: You think it's a happy occasion for me to write an 'R'-rated story? That's quite interesting, because it makes me rather worried for I have never done that before (well, once, but it was crappy and I wrote it years ago. It really was, believe me.) I hope this story works out the way I want it (grins nervously)

Silvershadowfire: I couldn't send you the E-Mail, because you didn't put in your whole address. I'm sorry. (smiles)

Sansi: Tja, doch nicht Humor. Hat wohl wirklich nicht so ganz geklappt. Aber was soll's, ich finde die Story auch so okay. (grins) Aber du hast Recht, Angst ist wirklich wesentlich einfacher zu schreiben, auch, wenn ich dieses gute Stück hier nicht als Angst bezeichnen würde. Wie ich auf die Idee mit den verschiedenen Welten und so kam, weiß ich gar nicht mehr. Ich glaube, das war eines Morgens. Ja, genau. Ich kann mich noch genau daran erinnern, dass ich es kaum erwarten konnte, vor den Rechner zu kommen – was zu dem Zeitpunkt ziemlich ungewöhnlich für mich war. Naja... und du hast wieder recht. Yugi hat eine sehr, SEHR eingeschränkte Meinung von Liebe – ebenso wie Yami. Yugi will Liebe, Yami will Leidenschaft. Am Ende sollen sie gefälligst beides wollen (schwingt Faust gen Himmel). Ich hoffe mal, das bekomme ich hin. Danke für deinen langen Kommi (umknuddel)


	4. A Kiss to Say Hello

**Visitor**

**By Tara.B Amy**

A new chapter is there! I'm quite proud to update this fast. Usually I need longer. But the chapter is not as long as the last, because I had to end it like that. All the other things are planned for the next one, so I couldn't put them in. It just wouldn't fit.

Anyway... Enjoy!

---

---Reminder(serves as a crossing to this chapter)---

"Don't the names 'Yami' or 'Bakura' tell you anything?" Now the waiter laughed openly. Yugi could see sharp canines, which couldn't belong to a normal human being.

"You know them?" Yugi said in surprise, leaning forward. "Are you... a Visitor as well?"

"Yes, I am." Malik bowed mockingly in his seat. "Nice to meet you, earthling."

--- End of Reminder---

"And they immediately told you about me, right?" Yugi sent the blonde a dark look. "And surely you all laughed your heads off at my costs."

"Why would we?" The waiter blinked at him confusedly, but then his predatory grin returned. "It's too bad I am not allowed to use my charm on you, little one. Sadly Yami would not be happy, I think."

"So you are Taronian like him?" Uncomfortably Yugi tried to gain some distance to Malik. What did he mean by wanting to use his charm on him? Did he want...? Like Yami? No. That couldn't be!

"Yeah, that's right." The violet eyes stayed fixed on him, consuming him. "I'm Taronian. Charm, sharp canines and all. Yami can consider himself lucky. If only I had seen you before him..."

Yugi felt a slight tickling at the ends of his nerves, something in him perking up in alarm. Malik seemed to radiate darkness all of the sudden – a familiar, alluring darkness. A darkness making him weaken and overriding his will. A shiver ran through him, shaking him, making him aware of every millimetre of his skin, which seemed to need touch desperately now. He wanted to just satisfy the burning desire building somewhere deep within him. Yet he wanted to protest. Wanted to cry out and fight the feelings stirred up in him.

"No..." He shook his head, well, he thought he did it, he wasn't sure anymore.

Then Malik blinked and the tension broke. Coldness flooded Yugi's mind and body, replacing the hot wanting. He gasped for air as his self-control returned. He shivered again, this time because he felt like freezing.

"Sorry." The Taronian sighed. "I got carried away."

"Carried away?" Yugi growled, his teeth chattering. "How can you get carried away?! This is the third time a Taronian does that to me! Why do you all want to... to..."

"Have sex with you?" Malik helped with a smile. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Um... no?" Yugi's face was red as a tomato by now and his cold fingers gripped the colder glass of his coke fiercely. Oh, how he wanted to sink into the ground now...

"Hm... then let me explain..."

He never came to do that, though, because he was interrupted by another voice – a voice known to the both of them.

"Hey, Yugi, hey Malik." The newly arrived boy smiled, but his eyes shone with suspicion.

"Yami!" Yugi called, not sure if to be happy or not to see him.

A warm look was flashed in his direction, but the suspiciousness was cast over to Malik again after that. "What are the two of you doing here?"

"Isn't that funny?!" A laughing Bakura appeared beside him. "He wants to seduce little Yugi!"

"N-no!" Malik grinned, halfway in guilt, halfway in denial. "He's Yami's, why would I want to do that?"

"When did you ever take that into consideration?" Bakura grinned evilly. "You have an eye on Yami's little one, a blind man could see that."

"Malik...!!" Yami growled, a fist balled and teeth gritted. Now Yugi could see that he had sharp canines as well – just like Malik. "You better run – now!"

"Bye, Yugi!" The waiter got up, leaving his smoking cigarette in the ashtray. "See you later!"

Then he was gone. And Yugi was left behind with another Taronian and an evil guy. Did that mean it got worse now? He hoped the two at least wouldn't smoke.

"Don't you want to say hello to your boyfriend properly?"

Yugi looked up and into Yami's smirking face. "Er... hello." He greeted, then tilted his head in confusion as Yami shook his head with a low chuckle.

"You're too innocent," the Taronian murmured and before Yugi knew what happened, he was pushed back on his chair and the weight of another person had settled down on his legs. Yami's hands slid down his back to his waist, massaging the muscles there.

"Kiss me." Yami's face was so near his own, he could even feel his warm breath caress his cheek. And his soft, amused voice was loud to him, despite being a mere whisper.

"Kiss you?" Yugi asked, flustered. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the other's, their red shining brightly in the light of the midday.

"That's what lovers do." A hand came up to thread through his hair affectionately. "They kiss to say hello, they kiss to say good bye. And they kiss on numerous other occasions."

"We aren't lovers." Yugi said defiantly. Unsure of what to do with his hands, he let them rest on Yami's hips, but wanting to pull them away immediately. He didn't know where to put them instead, though, so he let it be.

"What else would we be?" The Taronian grinned.

"Well... I..." What had he done? Yugi swallowed. What had he agreed to?! "It was just a deal, right?"

"The thing you call 'marriage' also is a deal, isn't it?"

Yugi felt helpless. All Taronians seemed to be sex-crazed or something like that and he had no experience with sex at all. And now he had a lover? He had thought of their deal as... as... well, he hadn't thought at all.

Yami considered him as his lover. Bakura thought of him as 'Yami's'. As did Malik. Yugi didn't want to be anyone's. Not yet.

"But didn't we agree on just kissing?" he asked desperately.

"We did." The red-eyed boy smiled. "And we won't do anything more unless you decide you want to."

Relief. It felt good to be relieved, it meant one problem less. Yugi managed to smile back, even though it was a hesitant one.

"Now kiss me?" Yami grinned sweetly, stirring his nervousness again. Yugi wasn't sure of what to do. Did he want to kiss him? Wasn't kissing meant to be for real lovers? For two people madly in love, living happy ever after? Weren't they strangers, not knowing the other at all, not able to share a real deep feeling like that? Wasn't that supposed to be wrong?

Nevertheless he nodded, leaning up, only stopping as his lips almost touched Yami's. He looked him directly in the eye, amethyst meeting ruby red.

"This is wrong, Yami." Yugi whispered against the expectant lips of the other without touching them, never breaking the contact of their gazes. "I can't do that."

"We made a deal." Yami's amusement had died down, making place for seriousness.

"But it's not for me to take the initiative." With that said the smaller one looked away to the side. "If you want to kiss me, do so. But I can't kiss a person I don't love from the heart."

"Well, if you say so." A hand wandered up his back, pulling him straight into Yami, causing their lips to clash finally. The Visitor didn't waste any time to take the control over their kiss, this time invading the already claimed territory without hesitation.

Yugi hadn't the strength to fight for dominance this time. He was tired, his headache was still bothering him and he was ready to just fall asleep. So he let Yami take over, kept on revelling in the feeling of warmth he got from him so short after Malik had left him with the coldness of the charm taken off him. Why he still enjoyed the kiss, even though not knowing his partner at all, confused him, but he didn't give it that much thought now, rather concentrating on the tongue caressing his own, on the hands sliding up and down his stomach, pulling at the fabric of his shirt, which seemed to be in the way.

Then Yami ended the kiss, allowing Yugi to gasp for air. Dazedly he opened his eyes, seeing the other's face near still. Yami had his eyes closed, pleasure showing on his relaxed features. He didn't seem to be willing to end their shared experience now, though, because the soft lips immediately descended onto his skin, tongue flicking out, tasting, touching, trailing down his throat slowly, sucking on his most sensitive spots, making him emit an involuntary moan of pleasure. He tilted back his head, giving Yami more space, his eyelids sliding closed again. It felt so good, but he also was embarrassed like never before, his cheeks burning with heat, mostly because Yami knew exactly how he felt – he had to. He was sitting directly in his lap after all. Yugi couldn't possibly hide the condition he was in now.

But Yami also couldn't hide his own. Yugi's eyes snapped back open wide at realising that he wasn't the only one being turned on here.

"Get a room." A voice broke the built up tension and he felt the lips leaving his skin. In a mixture of agitation and shame he turned his eyes to Bakura, who had sat down on Malik's seat, looking bored.

"Shut up, Bakura." Yami snarled, lips still near his throat as if he was determined to continue where he had left off. But Yugi couldn't allow that. The Taronian had gone much too far for his taste already. How could he have let that happen? Shouldn't he have stopped him?

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your sweet make-out session, but we're still in a café and the people are staring." A sadistic grin pulled at Bakura's lips. "I don't think little Yugi likes being seduced in a public place."

Yugi, made aware of his surroundings by those words, cried out and pushed at Yami's chest to get him off him. The two girls were staring at him openly, giggling as if they were watching a great show. The old woman looked like she wanted to incorporate his inner voice, her disbelieving eyes asking him what he was doing here, why he and this strange boy had been kissing. Her eyes were condemning.

He had just been kissed by a boy in public – again! And said boy didn't budge despite all shoving.

"Get off, Yami." He demanded, panicking.

"He needs sex." Bakura said casually, pulling out a cigarette and lightening it, putting it between his lips and leaning back in his chair, his feet landing on the table in one graceful motion.

"What?" Yugi turned his full attention to the white haired boy, trying to ignore Yami's hot breath on his neck.

"It lies in their nature." Smoke floated up to the ceiling, Bakura blowing rings into the air, obviously not concerned in any way. "The Taronians need sex to keep their energy up. They only eat once in a month. Don't ask me why, I didn't study their physiology."

"It is enough now, Bakura." Yami growled, suddenly getting up stiffly and sitting down in another chair, not once locking eyes with his 'boyfriend'. "I can control myself well enough, thank you."

"Tell me that again at the end of the week." An evil laugh cut through the strained atmosphere in the café. Only the girls looked as if they would be happy to help Yami out with his problem. The old woman got up and left, shaking her head while she went, disapprovingly murmuring a word sounding suspiciously like 'Visitors'.

Yugi just wished the day to end, so that he could go to bed and hide. Or, even better, he wanted the week to end so he could drive home and sleep in his own bed, no Yami in sight.

"You will be so desperate after those days of chastity!" Bakura still kept on chuckling menacingly. "I can just imagine you molesting innocent people!"

"I won't!" Yami hissed, but the white haired boy didn't seem to hear him, suddenly having silenced. He stared off into distance, then stood up abruptly.

Yugi effortlessly tried to follow his gaze to see what the other boy saw, but all he could catch of the object of Bakura's attention was a flash of white... hair? Did Bakura have a brother here?

"I have to go." Bakura's dark brown eyes settled on Yami for a few seconds, an unusual seriousness – almost worry – shining in them. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Then he turned and walked away, only leaving his cigarette behind, smoking away beside Malik's, which had burned down to ashes by now.

---

Yugi sipped at his coke again, the sound of the glass being put back down onto the wooden surface of the table being unnaturally loud in the silence between them. Even the girls had left by now, which made only the two of them and Malik, who stood behind his counter and did his best to not catch Yami's attention.

Said teenager still sat beside Yugi, not looking at him. Not moving in any way.

They both had a problem. A problem caused by them making out a few minutes ago. Yugi tried his best not to show it, hoped the cold coke could have the same effect as a cold shower. Maybe if he just let the sweet drink drop into his lap? No, better not. Who knew what that could cause in the end... Yami trying to clean it up? Wrong thought. He sighed.

He longed for a deserted place.

"You two should just go and look for a room." Malik looked like he had enough of standing aside and walked up to them. "There is one I could..."

"No. Forget that." Yugi glared at the Visitor, then pointed at Yami with a finger, eyes still on Malik. "Why don't _you_ just go and have sex with him?"

"That doesn't sound that bad..." Malik smirked. "But I have work to do and I'm sure Yami doesn't want to go against your deal by betraying you, right, Yami?"

Yami stayed silent, but nodded.

"But his energy?" Amethyst eyes, filled with confusion and concern, locked with the violet eyes of the Visitor.

"I can't help you." Malik shook his head. "He wouldn't agree to a night with me while he pursues you. Taronians choose one partner a time, not many, despite all the bad rumours about us. He will be loyal until your deal is over. You're the only one he wants to bed right now. It's up to you, so if..."

"Shut it!" Yami seethed, a fist slamming down onto the table. "Don't talk him into it!"

"But it's true, isn't it?" Malik was unfazed by the anger, displayed on the other's face. "You would never allow yourself to..."

"I said don't try to convince Yugi to force himself into sex with me." Yami growled. "Just don't!"

Suddenly the red eyes turned to Yugi, burning into him like liquid fire. "Yugi, it would be better for you to go now."

"But..." Yugi got up, as did the other boy. "I have to pay for my..."

"Forget the coke." Malik said with a dismissive gesture. "Yami's right. Go back up to your room. Your presence makes it worse."

"It's Good Bye, then." Yugi sent the two Taronians an indecisive glance. "Will we meet again?"

Yami's irritation faded and with a warm smile he slowly walked up to Yugi, leaning forward slightly, almost overwhelming him with his nearness. He couldn't help flinching as the now familiar hot lips touched his cheek gently, just for a short moment.

"Today a kiss to say good bye." Words, breathed onto his skin, into his being. Then Yami took a few steps back. "Tomorrow a kiss to say hello."

Yugi smiled, a bit unsure, nevertheless taking his time to memorise the look of longing in the taller boy's eyes, before waving and turning to leave.

Tomorrow... At that prospect he felt torn between anticipation and anxiousness.

Taronians indeed were crazy people. But somehow he liked them, even if maybe getting to like them was a mistake, he mused, Kaiba's words echoing in his head.

'_...they are known to disappoint them in the end, because all they relate to a sexual relationship is lust, nothing else...'_

To Be Continued...

---

Well, that was it for this chapter. I'm so happy about your wonderful reviews, so I can just repeat how much I love you all!

And I am not about to stop writing this story. Somehow it really got me hooked! I can't remember when I had been able to write a chapter this fast last time (I needed much longer to post it than to write it, so sorry). Anyway, it's long ago! It all just flows and I love the feeling of producing something I like again.

Another thing: I have an account at DeviantArt now. For whoever would like to look at my Yami/Yugi-Pic there, I put a link into my profile.

Now on to the Review Replies!!

Big Thank Yous and a shower of cookies to:

Yana5, Gray, Sansi, SoulDreamer, Shy, YumeTakato, Pharaoh Atemu's Angel, hikarienzeru, Red Dragon Of Egypt, SilverWing147, Serena McKeenzo, xxhot-and-sexyxx, Anime Crazed, Kaworu85, Hakiri-Nefertiri, The 13th Jinx, Rikainiel, xamosy

Gray: Thanks, thanks, (grins) but I worry anyway. Right now nothing too serious happened... but soon... I'm excited myself if it all works out the way I imagine it (siiighs). The previous R-rated thing I wrote is really bad. It wasn't Yu-Gi-Oh! and since I'm German, it was German as well, so most people here won't want to read it anyway. Hm... Sensual, predatory energy, you say? Erm... sounds like fun, but I don't really see where in my stories that would be (looks over previous chappy) They seem to me rather cliched. Mostly I just don't like overly sexual language. Instead I love to use metaphors and... well, plain descriptions of what they do and feel without making it... too obvious. I hope you know what I mean. And you liked the kiss? I just realised that I don't usually let them kiss much, it's more about touch. This story is different and that's why it's R. (grins stupidly) I'm always nervous when posting a new chapter. Thank you for the review!! (One question I have left: Wasn't your name 'Grey' last time? Isn't 'Gray' American English and 'Grey' British English?)

Sansi: Das mit dem Review ist mir auch mal passiert. Ist ärgerlich, wenn man eine halbe Stunde davor gesessen hat und futsch ist er -.- Aber nicht schlimm, ich verkrafte das wohl gerade noch so. Die vielen Updates? Hm, ich schreibe an dieser Story einfach gerne, mag sein, dass das daran liegt. Musst aber deshalb kein schlechtes Gewissen kriegen (grins) Du magst die Kussszene? Ist sie also gelungen? Ich schreibe sowas eigentlich selten, obwohl ich nur Romantik schreibe. Nya, Thanks for the review! Always happy to get them from you (hugs Sansi)

Red Dragon Of Egypt: Yeah, always look before you leap, that's right. Yugi didn't and now he really realises what he has done (big smile) And Jou hasn't noticed it before because sometimes he... is a bit... y'know... he's Jou. And Seto is there, so he's a bit preoccupied. Thank you for the review!

SilverWing147: The idea of Malik giving Yugi tips of 'how to not fall for the charms of a Taronian' sounds great! Hey, maybe I'll use it later on, what do you say? Happy holidays for you, as well!! Thanks for the review!

Anime Crazed: I'm not sure if the other Marik will show up. Ryou sure will have his part in the story. But I don't know about Marik, because I don't know how to call him. Just Marik and the other Malik? Many people do that, but in the series he doesn't really have a name. Thank you for the review!

Kaworu85: There is the normal Sims-Game and a few (I think... seven??) expansion packs. It costs a lot, though, to buy each one. I play with 'Hot Date' and it works well. To the story: No, there won't be threesome, even if it looks like it a bit. The pairing is Yami/Yugi, I don't know, yet, what to do with Malik. I think he'll stay like that.

Thank you to all readers (not just to the reviewers, but to every single person reading this story!!): Have happy holidays and a good Christmas! I'll have holiday in a week and tomorrow a test in my German classes, but after that I'll be free as well!


	5. Dreamer

**Visitor**

**By Tara.B Amy**

Sorry for the long wait, but Christmas and New Year's Eve kept me occupied. I had quite a problem to get back into the stuff. Anyway, I wish you all a good new year. My resolutions for the new year are to spend less money (I need it for a new computer), to write much more than I do now and to make a diet, which is always necessary after Christmas and New Year's Eve... so many sweets and so good food... but fat. How I hate it, it's the same every year. (sigh) I'm sure most of you know what I mean.

I hope you like the new chapter. Enjoy!!

---

Yugi had climbed up the stairs to the fourth floor now. He sighed, forcing his eyes away from the windows. They seemed to have their own will, though, wanting to shock him by showing him how high above the ground he was yet again. He didn't want to see it... but he was curious.

Just then a noise shook him out of his silent fight with himself. He looked up the last fly of stairs he had before him and immediately stopped in his tracks. There was Ryou sitting on the stairs, his head buried in his arms, which rested in an uncomfortable looking position on his knees. He looked like he was... crying?

Yugi bit his lip, not knowing what to do. He wasn't so familiar with the other boy, only having talked to him at lunch a few times. All he knew was, that Honda was good friends with him and that he was a bit strange when it came to other people. Always shy and reserved.

Nevertheless he decided not to turn and walk away. Somehow that seemed wrong. Ryou had a problem that made him cry so openly out here, where everyone could see it. That wasn't like him at all. Something was very wrong.

Carefully Yugi walked up the few stairs parting them and kneeled down beside his classmate. The boy hadn't even noticed he was there and now it got obvious that he was really crying, sobs shaking his thin body and making themselves heard as strangled gasps. Unsure of how to act, Yugi slowly put a hand onto Ryou's shoulder. A shiver ran through the other boy and he stiffened.

"Ryou?" Yugi asked, sure that he had done something wrong. He should have left him alone, instead he embarrassed him by showing that he saw him crying. But now there was no going back.

"Are you okay, Ryou?" he asked again as he got no answer.

"Y-Yugi." Ryou looked up, a wobbly smile plastered on his face, eyes red and tears smeared on his cheeks. "I'm okay, just sitting here for a bit."

Was he trying to fool him, Yugi wondered. If he did, it wasn't convincing one bit. But should he let it drop now, playing his part in Ryou's show? He wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do.

"Why..." Yugi swallowed. He wanted to run away. How he hated it to be confronted with such situations as this one. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm... I'm not!" Ryou tried to dry his cheeks with his sleeve but his efforts were in vain, because there were already new tears sliding down to his chin, dropping onto his knees. "Really, why would I cry?"

"I don't know." Yugi sat down beside Ryou, looking to the floor. He felt helpless, he wanted to comfort the white-haired boy, just didn't know how.

"I... I just... got something in the eye and now..." A suppressed sob, sounding like he was hiccuping. "...and now I..."

"It's okay." Yugi got up, reaching down to Ryou with his hand and smiled hesitantly. He didn't know how to flee the situation, he couldn't handle it. He at least hoped he could change it. "Come, let's get to your room."

Ryou stared at him with wide, red eyes. He blinked once, twice, then a small smile pulled at his lips. A forced, but thankful smile. A pale hand was put onto Yugi's, who pulled the boy up to his feet with a bit of a problem, due to his own light weight.

"Thanks..." Ryou mumbled, breath still laboured, face now turned away. The smile had disappeared as soon as the contact between their eyes was broken.

Side by side they walked down the corridor, both silent. Yugi was just happy that Ryou had stopped sobbing. He couldn't help wondering how other people would have coped with the situation. How would they have reacted? How would Yami have reacted if he himself was the one crying? He didn't know. He didn't know Yami at all.

Still... To have Yami so near him, his warmth, the firm hands touching him. That would be comforting. He would be able to hide away from the world in his arms. Did Ryou need that just now? Someone to lean on?

He couldn't give it to him. He was just fearful, little, prude Yugi. It hurt him now more than ever before, because he knew... if he was to be someone else... more confident... maybe he could help. But he wasn't and so he could only stay at Ryou's side and hope he pulled himself out of his sadness on his own.

"Do you want to come in?" Ryou asked shyly, brown eyes now finally finding their way back to Yugi's amethyst eyes, but immediately they turned away again.

"Yes.", Yugi murmured, following his classmate in. He couldn't help noticing the tidiness of the room. Politely he averted his eyes to not appear staring then, waiting for Ryou to make the next step.

"Well..." The white haired boy sat down on one of the beds and motioned him to follow his example. "I'm sorry for... you know..." His brown eyes still shone brightly as if he was on the verge of crying again. Yugi quickly sat down, feeling clumsy in the company of the other boy. He was sure Ryou didn't notice it, but every movement he made was graceful, carefully opted, unconsciously elegant. But also breakable. Fragile in its delicacy.

It wasn't the first time Yugi had observed that. He just couldn't look away.

The heavy silence now pressing down on them made his attention snap back to reality. Ryou stared down at his hands, which were folded in his lap neatly.

"Do you want to talk?" Yugi asked, not knowing what else to say. If Ryou wanted to talk, he already would have done that, wouldn't he? Wasn't it sounding like a standard phrase to use in such situations?

"Thanks, but..." Ryou glanced up at him for a short moment, before his eyes lowered to his hands again. "...but I'm sure you... wouldn't understand..."

"You don't know that." Defiantly Yugi narrowed his eyes. "How would you?"

"No, no." Ryou's hands unfolded, then he cupped them back together, intertwining his fingers, nervous movements showing how uncomfortable he felt. Then again, he seemed to be willing to talk. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just... something I can't tell you, because... because I don't understand it myself."

"Sorry." Yugi sighed deeply. "I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to... Maybe it's better if I..."

"No, Yugi, I... it's..." Ryou's eyes had shot up to him almost in panic. "I don't know who else to tell. Please, just..."

Confusedly Yugi blinked at Ryou, sinking back down onto the bed, having stood up halfway already.

"What about Honda?" he asked. Ryou smiled slightly at the mentioning of his best friend, but soon looked rather sad again.

"Honda's much too close to me." The white haired boy went back to staring at his twiddling fingers. "I'm afraid of talking to him about it. It could... change something between us if he knows. He's a loyal friend and all, but nevertheless something would change. It all could suddenly be real and that I don't want. As long as this is in my head only, it maybe is... just an illusion, a dream."

This time the silence only lasted for a few seconds, Ryou's hands freezing and his eyes locking with Yugi's. "Maybe you really could understand it best of all people."

"Why?" With wide eyes Yugi watched his classmate.

"Because..." Even if appearing bitter, it was almost a grin stretching Ryou's lips, pearly white teeth showing through for a moment. "...you're in a quite similar situation."

Bewildered Yugi opened his mouth to speak, but the other was faster, hurriedly going on, leaning forward to him nervously.

"I have a lover." Ryou whispered as if voicing it too loudly was dangerous. "I met him here."

"A lover? 'Him'?" Yugi swallowed, keeping his gaze steady though, now knowing what Ryou meant as he said 'similar situations'. But he doubted it was quite like that. Or did he mean...? A Visitor? He forced back a shocked gasp, trying to calm himself down. "What's so bad about a lover?"

"You should know it." Sighing deeply, Ryou averted is eyes to the window at the other side of the room, looking on without really seeing anything. "Visitor's are no good for us. They think in utterly different paths, believe in other laws, have other values, needs, habits. You really should know the conflict by now. I saw you with that boy, the one of those with the alluring aura. That's why I thought... maybe you would understand what it's like... to fall into that pit of darkness... to do things you never intended to do..."

"...and to not be able to do anything about it." Yugi finished, now himself looking down, not able to meet Ryou's gaze, reflecting the feelings he had been faced with himself. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"We shouldn't be like that!" Ryou's voice sounded strangled, desperate. "So... accepting. I never wanted someone like... like Bakura."

"Bakura?!" cried Yugi in acknowledgement and shock. "Bakura is your... your...?! Since when?"

"On the first evening we were here... I met him outside with that Malik-guy." His words were not more than a low murmur of embarrassment, but they grew more desperate the longer he spoke. "Then we were alone and he was all over me and I couldn't say no... I just couldn't, even though I wanted to..." Ryou's hands slid around his thin body, as if trying to shield himself from invisible staring eyes, tears shining on his cheeks as he couldn't hold them back anymore. "How could I have...?"

Yugi was stunned to silence, banned to just stare at his friend without a clue of how to handle the situation he was thrown into. What would he have done if Yami tried to...? Would he have been able to say no if Yami put all effort into the task of seducing him? Even without his charm... would he be able to say no when even the thought of Yami's hands on him made him shiver in delight? It made him sick to think about the possibility. Sex without feelings. Sex without love. Sex for the fun of it. And at the end their paths would part... never to meet again.

"Yugi, what shall I do?" sobbed Ryou helplessly, his body shaking. "Bakura keeps coming back, but for how long will he...?"

"I really don't know." Carefully Yugi shifted over to the crying boy and, against his own nervousness, put a comforting arm around him. Immediately, as if having waited for it, Ryou turned to him, throwing himself against his chest, head buried on his shoulder. Warm tears wetted his clothes, but he was too much in pain himself to care.

"Yugi, I don't know... don't know what to... to do anym-more."

But Yugi didn't know, either, so he kept quiet, closing his arms around the thin body leaning on him. Maybe this was the only way he could help, even though he had never thought to be able to be someone to lean on for comfort. He himself had the intense feeling of needing comfort now, but fear edged in on him as he saw Yami's sweet smile in front of his inner eye.

Yami kept coming back, too, but for how long would he...? Yugi knew the answer. He fought back his own tears, gripping Ryou more tightly. He knew the answer, but did he want to know it at all...?

---

His own footsteps were the only sounds in the quiet corridor, echoing like loud cracks in the silence. But Yugi was glad to be alone now, even if he was on his way back to his two noisy roommates. He would rather have hidden away from them, even had considered going down into the cafe again, but then there was the possibility that one of the two Taronians still was there. Or Bakura. He didn't want to meet any of them.

Bakura had slept with Ryou, lured him onto something he wasn't ready to do. Sex without love. Since having heard Ryou's story this sentences kept ringing through his head, keeping him nervous and... yes, and angry. How could a person put sex into measure and use it like that? Was sex with Yami reserved for a week, just so that Yami could move on afterwards? Sex without boundaries? Sex without meaning?

How could they...?

Yami and Bakura had said, they had sex because it felt good to them.

Yami also needed sex to survive. But he could just as good have one partner to share such intimacy with, couldn't he? One he loved and devoted everything to. Wasn't that how it was meant to be? The perfect feeling...?

Yugi opened the door to the room he shared with his two classmates without knocking, walking in briskly, but also with a mixture of sadness and confusion in the pit of his stomach.

But then he froze and all the things he had thought about a second before vanished, making place for utter shock.

Jou was shirtless, lying on the table, Kaiba bent over him, lips and tongue working their way down his chest to his stomach. Only as the blonde turned his head, saw him and yelped, did the CEO look up. They flew apart, wide eyes first lying on him, then on each other.

"What did ya...?!" seethed Jou, pointing at Kaiba accusingly.

"You're asking ME?!" The brunette seemed just as angry and embarrassed, shaky fingers working on the buttons of his shirt. "You started it!"

"Ya kissed me, not the other way around!!" Jou hurried to get his own shirt from the floor, pulling it over his shoulders.

"And _accidentally _stumbling and falling into my lap doesn't count?! Ha!"

"Oh, not you two, too..." Yugi groaned, closing the door behind him, even though he rather would have run. "What city is this? It's getting more and more ridiculous!"

"We didn't...!" Jou said hastily, waving in Kaiba's direction in a dismissing manner. "It wasn't what it looked like!"

"What else would that have been?" Kaiba smirked at the blonde.

"It was just harmless kissing..." Jou tried to smile, but at Yugi's dark expression it faltered. "What's up, pal?"

Yugi's anger had flared back up, all the things he had been thinking about flooding back into his mind. Harmless kissing... Sex without love. It was all the same. It was this kind of people, having this attitude, hurting those like Ryou and him. A kiss was something valuable. A kiss was a gesture of affection, not a tool for living passion. A kiss was a promise, an assurance... how could they all...?

Or had he been wrong all the time?

Maybe he himself had understood it all wrong and the other's were right. Maybe a thing like love really wasn't existing. Maybe he was just a dreamer after all.

But that couldn't be, could it?

"Nothing." He answered, seeing concern on his friend's face, then looked down to hide the pain he was sure he showed on his features. "Just had a bad day."

Yeah, he really was a dreamer, wasn't he?

"A bad day?" Jou seemed to ignore Kaiba the best he could, staring fixedly in his direction, face red. "Why? Didn't Yami come?"

"No, I met him... But that's not the problem." Yugi forced a grin onto his lips, hoping it didn't look as if he bared his teeth. "I just have a headache. And it's all your fault! Why did you start a pillow-fight that early in the morning?"

"Sorry, man." The blonde laughed half-heartedly and threw himself onto his bed. "But it really wasn't my fault! Mr CEO-I'm-The-Best-Kaiba just couldn't beat me, so he had ta get back to da standard weakling-weapon, also known as 'pillow'..."

A low growl stopped the flow of insults, Kaiba getting up with narrowed, evilly glinting eyes. Yugi got the weird impression, that someone was going to get slaughtered soon, but somehow he didn't care what the two boys were doing right now. He just didn't want to see their twisted flirts anymore, which he always had thought of as mere fights. Had he never noticed the heated flashes they sent each other all the time?

They shared a passion, born out of the dislike they felt for each other. Passion, not love. Definitely not love. And yet they had been kissing. And hadn't it been for him to barge in on them... they surely would have gone further. They didn't care about love.

Was he really just a dreamer, having believed in an illusion? Was 'love' just something human beings gave a name to have something to yearn for? Just an ideal?

Inwardly shaken Yugi sat down on the very edge of his bed, not daring to look at the two fighting teens opposite him.

He was just a dreamer after all...

---

The next morning went by in a haste for Yugi. He woke up at Kaiba's frantic yells and Jou's sleepy groans. They had overslept badly and the CEO was the first to be up, blaming Jou and him for the possibility of them coming too late to the bus.

As they had to choose between eating something for breakfast and taking a shower, Jou immediately headed off downstairs, leaving only Kaiba and him in the hotel room after telling them to hurry.

Yugi couldn't help himself but feel quite glad to not have the blond teen around just now. Jou tended to ask questions, a thing Kaiba would never have done. He was not exactly the person to start random conversations he deemed as unnecessary. So the only words they exchanged were the order in which they would have the shower. Or rather, Kaiba told him he was going to go first and that was it. Other than that they knew to ignore each other. Yugi wasn't in the mood to make friendly contact to his quiet an very unwilling classmate right now.

With Kaiba's stares in his back, telling him to walk faster, they finally reached the bus five minutes early and drove off to the Institute of New, Strange and Unearthly Discoveries without further complications.

But against the fact that everything went well he had felt a nervous prickling in his stomach since having awoken. He knew Yami was going to be there at the institute, waiting for him.

After his encounter with Ryou he had been unsure of the whole point he wanted to make. It all seemed so foolish. If the thing called 'love' really didn't exist, what was he going to do now? He couldn't show Yami something that didn't exist.

Something he had looked for throughout his whole life. Something he had thought he believed in. But now that he wasn't so sure anymore... could it be? If he just had proof... if he just knew a person who was in love with another. Really in love...

"I'll give in," he muttered, looking out of the scratched window of the bus, watching the landscape fly by.

"What did ya say?" Jou, sitting beside him, turned his head around to him, looking curious. Yugi also could see the previous concern edged into his posture. He didn't like that his friend sensed his dismal, but he knew he couldn't do anything about that, anyway. A best friend was there to always notice anything.

"I'll give in to Yami," he said in a louder voice to overtone the roar of the engine. Kaiba perched up, his cerulean eyes now also fixed on him.

"What?" the blonde's face fell. "You mean the deal ya two made?"

Yugi nodded, quickly looking out of the window again so he didn't have to see Jou's disbelief and Kaiba's emotionless expression.

"So ya will just tell him he was right... but why...?" A strong hand gripped his shoulder and forced him to turn around to the other two. "Ya can't do that, Yugi! This is not like ya!"

"Does 'love' really exist, Jou?"

A slight pause, then Jou's eyes widened, their brown colour appearing like amber in the light of the sun as the bus drove around a corner and sunlight flooded the bus. Then they darkened as he narrowed them, glaring at him. "Yugi, ya can't be serious..."

"So that's your problem." Surprised they both turned around to Kaiba, who was still looking at Yugi with an expression devoid any feeling. "You wanted to prove a concept to Yami you belief in and now start to doubt it yourself, because you can't seem to find any evidence of its existence. You raise the white flag."

A mocking smile pulled at the thin lips of the brunette, but it didn't reach his eyes. "That's really sad, don't you think so."

"Kaiba, you're an ass, y'know," growled Jou in the defense for his friend and the bickering Yugi thought he would never get used to started all over again. He watched the two closely for a moment, noticing the tensed atmosphere between them. It looked like it all had got worse since their.. kissing of the previous day. Even Kaiba got back to his insulting self... or did he want to tell him something?

_That's really sad, don't you think so?_

Sad... What was sad?

"Just because I tell the truth, I'm an ass?" Kaiba sneered at his classmate. "I don't care what he does!"

"But I do!!" Suddenly Jou looked at Yugi, teeth gritted. "I don't want him to throw himself or his values away for some stupid deal! It goes too far!"

Yugi turned back to the window, watching the high building of the institute come nearer as they drove, droning the other boys out. Yesterday Jou had found it all very funny, had joked about him getting kissed and all. Did he really realise just now how far all this went for him? Or had he merely been too occupied with Kaiba?

Silently hoping against hope that Yami wasn't coming today so he had more time to think, Yugi stared at the building they now stopped in front of. Mrs Izumi started to count her pupil for the third time that day before ushering them outside and going back to talk to the bus-driver.

While waiting in the group of not very euphoric teens for their teacher to lead them in, Yugi pondered on his decision to tell Yami he had been wrong all along. What would this decision entail...? What would hold him back from also giving in to Yami's demands? When there was no reason to hold himself back... but somehow he couldn't just... what if love _was _existing? What if...?

_...because you can't seem to find evidence... _

That there was no evidence didn't necessarily mean it didn't exist, right?

Did love exist?

There didn't seem to be an answer.

---

To Be Continued...

Well, readers out there, do you believe in love? Is love really existing the way Yugi describes it? Or is it just an ideal? How do you interpret Kaiba's words? Tell me what you think about that, I'm curious as to your opinion.

That was the fifth chapter! And you got a lot of Ryou and... no action between Yami and Yugi. (looks shocked) Well, you can't have everything in one chapter. So please give me the time I need. Some of you told me to let Yami and Yugi get some already, but this chapter was too soon. I hope you can wait. I didn't want to write a PWP, so the plot has quite a big importance, too. (sighs) This story will contain yaoi, I just don't know how long it will take me to get there. First I thought I would get there much faster, but it all stretches like bubble gum. I really thought it would be better like that... Or maybe I'm just scared to write it.

Now to the **Review Replies**!! I love you all!! And because it took me longer than planned to get the chapter out, I'll answer to ALL your reviews.

Thank you to: **Yana5, The 13th jinx, Sarah Costa, Pharaoh Atemu's Angel, Grey, SoulDreamer, Hakiri-Nerfertiri, yaminakathy, Silvershadowfire, HiddenInTheNight, tiger witch, Kairi-San, Haruya, Anime Crazed, xamosy, Sansi, xxhot-and-sexyxx, YumeTakato, Serena McKeenzo, SilverWing147, Rachel Dragon, Meant2Live**

**Yana5**: You think Kaiba is wrong? Hm, hard to tell, isn't it? There has to be a reason it is in the books, right? Thanks for the review!

**The 13th jinx**: This chapter is longer again, but the last one wasn't that short, either, was it? Hope you enjoyed it anyway! Thanks for the review!

**Sarah Costa**: Well, as you see it isn't that easy. How to grasp something and show it to someone without having prove? And I don't think Yugi plans to fall in love with Yami or the other way around. He just wanted to show Yami what it meant, but now he can't find it himself. Poor Yugi. Thank you for the review!

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel**: Hey, you wrote me at deviantArt! Well, here is the nest chapter, as you demanded (grins). Thanks for the review!

**Grey:** Whee, what a long review! I love them!! Here you get a long reply.

So you liked the fact that Yami needs sex? I wasn't so sure about putting it that way first, but I had the Taronian race already planned and didn't want to change it just for Yami (grins) But what did you mean when saying 'sense of balance' in that context? I didn't quite understand. (scratches head). It all just gets harder for Yami to keep the deal and show loyalty to Yugi.

So you don't think what I write is cliched? Well, okay, I understand your explanation and I think I can accept it. Though it's still all quite typical: There's Yami, there's Yugi, there's a problem. Isn't it always like that? But well, it's still complicated! In fact, there's so much planned that it's really hard for me to write about it (sigh) Writing the story is easy, but talking about it is not at all – I'm always looking for the right words to express what I mean, but won't find them. English isn't my native language, maybe that's the reason.

Something else: You really _skip _the other alerts just so you can read this? Wow, that's... amazing! Really encouraging words, thanks! I always worry too much about nothing in particular. But hey, I didn't ever meet a speedreader before (grins) I do read much, too, whereas my dad says I should read when I'm old. He says I should rather do what most other people my age do. Go out, dancing and whatnot. But that's quite offhand now.

Yeah, then do enjoy the story for me. Maybe there's the energy you described in it and I really can't see it. As the author (sadly) the tension is missing, because you know what is going to happen, why and how. Sometimes I would love to read my own stuff out of my reader's eyes, so to know what to do better. That's also why I like critique, positive and negative alike. That's what reviews are for, aren't they?

Erm, one last thing: Don't worry about the mixture of British and American English. Mostly I can't see the difference anyway, since I only learned British English at school, but after that _both _on the internet for years. I'm afraid I mix them up all the time.

**SoulDreamer**: Hey, the cookies were for ALL the readers, not only for you!! Give them back!! (grins) You want more cookies (waves with a cookie) Come get them. Er, and you liked the chapters? Thanks!!

**Hakiri-Nefertiri**: Yeah, the story _was _flowing before Christmas and all. I hope I can get into it like before, but I'm quite positive! You think it's original? Hey, thanks, you two!! (hugs both)

**yaminakathy**: Here, you get more! You really sounded flattered, so I'm happy (smiles) I'm glad you like it that much! Thanks for the review!!

**Silvershadowfire**: I love to twist ideas until they bend the way I like it (laughs maniacally) heh, thanks for the review. I hope to get the updates faster now!

**HiddenInTheNight**: 'Cool' describes it? Good. Thanks for the review!!

**tiger witch**: No, no. Not ALL Taronians want sex with Yugi! Yami wants to... because I want him to and Malik isn't really interested. He does that to almost everyone he meets, especially those he's not allowed to. So don't worry. And yes, it'll always be in Yugi's POV. I'll keep that, I'll think. The rest of your questions I can't answer yet. That's for me to know and for you to find out. Hopefully in near future! Thanks for the review!!

**Kairi-San**: You think so? Well, thanks! And thank you for the review!

**Haruya**: Right, it all just gets worse. It always does. One problem solved, two new ones at hand. Or no problem solved at all and new problems anyway. I seem to create them and never solve. Is that a bad thing? Thanks for the review!!

**Anime Crazed**: Bakura? He's not Taronian. He's not human. He's a special problem again, Muahaha. Just you wait and see. Thanks for the review!! I'm happy you liked it!

**xamosy**: Okay, I'm glad you liked it! And you enjoyed the kissing? That's good, because I didn't write something that often until now. I'm relieved I get a positive reaction to it!!

**Sansi**: Ui, langer Kommentar!! Aber gut, dass du ihn vorher geschrieben hast. Ich mache das auch so, seit mir einer gelöscht wurde. Dasselbe gilt für Emails und so.

Nein, was Bakura ist habe ich absichtlich noch nicht erwähnt. Das kommt erst später. Gut, dass du's gemerkt hast, Respekt. Und hey, selbst auf das Verhältnis zwischen Malik und Yami bist du eingegangen (als Einzige, wohlgemerkt)! Ja, das hat auch alles seinen Grund. Yami steht höher in der Rangfolge als Malik. Soviel erst einmal dazu, den Rest kannst du später lesen (grins).

Ja, stimmt schon. Taronians sind treu, auch, wenn sie keine dauerhaften Beziehungen haben. Und das ist ja eigentlich ein Verbindungspunkt für Yugi, weil die Ansprüche, die er an Liebe stellt, beziehen gerade Treue mit ein. Yami sieht zwar Sex als etwas an, das er zum Spaß hat, aber das schließt ja Treue (wenn auch zeitlich begrenzte) nicht aus.

Aaach, du hast die Sims jetzt? Toll, oder? Ich glaube, die können irgendwie heiraten, oder nicht?? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich wurde bisher nur immer gefragt, ob ich ein Baby adoptieren wollte. Freunde von mir spielen gerade Sims 2! Da geht das sicherlich. Das ist noch genialer. Aber dazu brauche ich erst mal den neuen PC. Sonst klappt gar nichts. Ich bin mal gespannt, ob's dazu auch Yu-Gi-Oh!-Charas gibt!

**xxhot-and-sexyxx**: Well, now I feel bad for keeping you all waiting that long. But now it should go faster, I think! And because I won't want you to die while you wait, I'll hurry to do the next chapter! You want Yugi to cave? Ooh, wait and see! Thanks for the review!!

**YumeTakato**: You enjoy it and I'm happy! (does happy-dance) Thanks for the review!!

**Serena McKeenzo**: Yes, it will be Ryou/Bakura. It is, how you will have noticed (grins broadly) The flash of white hair was Ryou!

**SilverWing147**: Yeah, Yami really has to have self-control. First I didn't want to put the image of Yami chasing people around in... I had it in mind myself, I admit. But I did it anyway! Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!!

**Kaworu85**: Bakura should be more bastard? He will be! Was he too harmless until now? And about the Taronian culture... Well, I don't know how much you are into biology. I imagine it like this (although I know in reality it doesn't work): When you have sex, energy gets free. I once heard sex is one of the most exhausting things one can do. A Taronian has a system to change this energy to ATP, the energy-stuff the body needs. If you look at it like this, one single Taronian couldn't survive, because the digestive system is accepting a minor bit of food only, which the body can't get much energy out of, because it doesn't work right anymore. It's a thing similar to the appendix, which is only a remnant of an intestine used to digest raw flesh. As humans stopped eating raw flesh it stopped working and is now useless to us. Think of it like that. The Taronians found a way to produce energy through sex and stopped eating. Why buy food when you don't need it? The reason why they have to eat once in a month now is, that the stomach would stop working completely if they didn't. I hope that made it clear to you. If you still have questions or I looked one of the words up wrongly (since I'm German), tell me. Thanks for the review and your interest!

**Rachel Dragon**: You saw the connection to the incubi? Great, because that's where the idea was originally from as I created the Taronians in a moment of boredom. Just that it's a whole culture and they're not demons. Thanks for the review!!

**Meant2Live**: You want some action? Well, and I need time! Please tell Toli that I'll do my best, but won't abandon the plot for it. (grins) I'm nervous to write it, but I'll definitely do it. Just at the right time and the right place. It all should work according to my plans. But even if it does, I can't tell you when the action will come. Sorry. Thanks for the review!!

**Rikainiel**: Oh, the review isn't that short, really. There are much shorter ones, y'know. And I know how that is, to not have time to review. I don't have it, either. When I read, I read at my own computer (without internet) and I have no time to go back and review the next day. Then I forget. It's a shame. About Malik: You're right, he isn't interested. I never wrote about Malik before and I don't think he'll be a major character or be paired up with someone later on. He's just kind of there. Thank you for the review!!

Whew, that was it all! You all should know how much I love you! That's the longest review reply ever… I wrote the review replies until deep into the night and have to get up early. In... er... (looks at clock) four hours. I'm going to sleep now!


	6. LoveLecture

After a long wait I finally came up with chapter six. I'm sorry, people, it took me some time to write this one. It was particularly hard to do, because the topic isn't very easy to be worked on, especially now that I came to the part of love and its existence. I'm not really satisfied with how I did it in the end. It could have been better – at least in my mind it had seemed better.

Well, I really loved (no pun, heh) your replies to last chapter. Your opinions didn't seem to vary much, which made me think really hard. Almost everyone believes in the existence of love, many of you even wondered how one could ask such a question.

To those who I made think it maybe does not exist: Don't let yourself be influenced that much by me. (smiles) Do I have to convince you again of the opposite now? I, personally, do believe in love, even if it is not that kind of love Yugi wants.

Enjoy what I thought up for you!

---

_1) If you love someone, you feel romantically or sexually attracted to them, and they are very important to you. 2) Love is a very strong feeling of affection towards someone who you are romantically or sexually attracted to. _

Paragraph from: PONS; English Learner's Dictionary

_1) Strong feeling of affection to another living being. a) strong feeling for a closely related person, for example a family member. b) sexual, physical, erotic, emotional relationship. c) sexual intercourse. 2) (non sexual) strong positive feeling towards something. 3) Love makes blind: If you love someone you don't see weaknesses or frailties in this person anymore._

Paragraph translated from: German Dictionary

---

Mrs Izumi came back to their group having a bright glint in her eyes and a broad happy grin on her lips. Yugi couldn't help but wonder what had boosted her spirits like that, but that question was answered immediately.

"The bus driver agreed to staying here a while longer today, so you have more time to make up for yesterday's missing studies." Their teacher giggled in glee and with wide, shocked eyes the class watched her glide up to the door as if walking on a big pink cloud of joy. "Follow me, children!"

With a sigh Yugi exchanged a look with Jou, who shrugged grumpily. The prospect of even more work than usual made the blonde look like a punished dog, shoulders slumped, face a mirror of dull horror. For one thing Yugi was glad, though. Now he had an excuse to show how bad he felt.

They all followed Mrs Izumi obediently until they stopped in front of the heavy wooden door to the library. The woman turned around to them and smiled. "Of course I still expect a progress report for yesterday. You did work at the hotel, didn't you?"

The rhetoric question hung in the air like a death sentence. A lot of people swallowed, staring at their feet anxiously. Just one of them appeared unfazed, being Seto Kaiba. He opened his briefcase and pulled out a neat piece of paper.

"Here is _ours_." He glared at Yugi and Jou, stressing the word 'ours' as he spoke.

The teacher smiled happily and took the offered report. One look was cast at her other pupils, the smile freezing a bit the moment she realised there wasn't going to come more. She quickly turned around as if determined to not let her good mood be ruined like that and swung the door open.

"Go in and work, children." She ordered. "The groups not having a report for yesterday's work will hand me in a formal excuse tomorrow – together with the progress report you should have had today."

Everyone shuffled in quickly, some muttering curses, others just hanging their heads. Yugi followed Seto and Jou closely this time to not be alone. Last time he had been alone Yami had been there and he had got the feeling of not being able to handle the situation, had felt trapped even. The others at least could protect him from doing something stupid again. Like, for example, agreeing to a relationship he didn't want.

"I expect you to get a structure done today." Kaiba said in a business-like tone. "What topics you want to work on you decide yourself, just do it properly."

With that the CEO turned around and went over to a nearby table, putting his coat and briefcase down. Yugi followed him with his eyes, wondering what had made such a self-controlled, organised and neat person forget himself like that the previous day. Even if Jou had provoked him to react like that... why did Kaiba do it? Would he have done it with every other person? Yugi doubted it. But where did such a passion come from, that it was even able to override the barriers of a person like Seto Kaiba? What feeling could have caused that? Kaiba certainly hadn't made the decision to kiss Jou. He just had done it without further thinking into it. Such a spontaneous action... it wasn't like Kaiba at all.

So, what did Jou have that was such a provocation, that stirred such a passion in him?

Yugi tore his eyes away from the brunette, who now had a book in hand and began to read, clearly ignoring his blond classmate, who told him angrily that he wasn't his boss and couldn't order him around in any way. He was confused enough with his own feelings and was not willing to analyse those of other people. Strolling over to a shelf, he forced his mind back to the culture he had to work on. The Polarians. He needed more material concerning the economy and a few statistics.

Did love exist for the Polarians?

Quickly Yugi grabbed a book from a shelf, eyes fixed on the title unseeingly. He couldn't concentrate with all those thoughts in his head. He felt like going crazy.

"Yugi, what's up?" Jou appeared at his side, an abandoned book in hand. "Ya look ill, pal."

Yugi blinked, his eyes finally focusing on the title of the book he held in hand: 'Definitions of Truth'

"Just a bit stressed." He answered, looking up at his friend. "We'll have to work all day."

"Yeah, right." Jou narrowed his eyes at Mrs Izumi who strode through the library shooing her pupils around. "Usually I would think a teacher also is happy without work. Is she even human?"

"Maybe she is a Visitor." Yugi joked with half a grin.

"That would explain a lot," laughed Jou, turning and walking back to the table with a last wave. Kaiba immediately spoke up and they could be heard insulting each other again. Yugi tilted his head to the side, watching them for a moment. They were really drawn to each other like moths to a flame, he mused. He couldn't remember a time they hadn't fought when the possibility had presented itself. Jou always went back to Kaiba, even if that promised to end up in a conflict again and again. The moth always lost to the fire, but it would never give up trying to get as near as it could. Wasn't that stupidity? Or was it a power stronger than a person's mind could ever be? Or just passion? But what was passion? Where did it come from?

Confused Yugi glanced down at the book he still held. Definitions of Truth... He blinked at the golden letters of the title. Strangely this book was old, unlike most of the others in this young library. He opened it to the first page, finding only one sentence in the middle of the page.

'Your truth is born with you.'

Before he could think the words over, a shadow fell above them, darkening the yellowed paper of the page. Yugi looked up, reflexively shutting the book. Ryou stood before him, brown eyes still holding sadness in them, just like the day before.

"Hello, Yugi... um..." Ryou bowed slightly in greeting, movements hasty, having lost their usual grace. "...did you see Bakura somewhere?"

Yugi immediately shook his head. He was worried. Ryou looked tired, shadows under his eyes. "Why are you looking for him?"

"I..." Ryou bit his lower lip, trembling hands kept at his sides firmly. "I want to break up with him... I... if what we had could be called a relationship I want it to end."

Speechless Yugi watched the white haired boy, not knowing how to answer. Finally all he could do was nod weakly, looking down.

"And... Yugi?" Ryou's hands fisted. "I need your help. I... I don't want him to ignore what I say again... he knows how to make me need him. He knows all the tricks of getting me to... _submit_." He spat the last word as if it was poisonous.

"How could I possibly help you?" Yugi asked anxiously, feeling the palms of his hands sweat. The book felt heavy in his grip.

"Just come with me so he can't do anything, okay?" Ryou bowed stiffly. "Please?"

Uncertainly Yugi shifted from one foot to the other. All he had to do was stand beside Ryou? He could do that, right?

"Okay." He agreed, still feeling unsure of himself.

"Really?" Surprised Ryou looked up and after having got another nod he beamed, a true smile pulling at his lips. "Thank you!"

The quick hug his classmate gave him came unexpected, but he accepted it all the same. It showed how much it meant to Ryou after all and he was happy to be able to help him, even if it wasn't much he would do. They broke apart and shared a nervous smile.

"I daresay you aren't allowed to betray me with other people, little one." A hand suddenly slid up his neck to then apply pressure and turn his head around. Before he could even gaps his lips were locked and a rough tongue touched his own. Arms slid around him, warmth encircling him wholly as he was fully pressed up against the other body.

Yugi locked eyes with Yami who hadn't closed his eyes, either, apparently watching his reaction closely.

For Yami a kiss was nothing special. This kiss was no difference. Just a tool for observation. Love didn't belong to the truth Yami was born with.

Did it belong to his own? Was he supposed to be kissing a person he didn't love? But what if love didn't exist? Did it matter then?

With a glare of desperate confusion he pushed forward, tongue responding to Yami's silent demand to take part in the fight for dominance. Surprise flashed through the other's eyes, but no amusement or triumph. Wasn't that what Yami wanted? Him giving in to his need?

He brought his hands up Yami's back, heavy book still held in them, and pressed himself as close to the other as he could, trying hard to forget the words imprinted on his mind.

Sex without love. A relationship without true affection.

Ryou had done that. Had got into a relationship without boundaries. A time limited relationship. Ryou had been broken because of it.

He was going to break, too, wasn't he?

His grip on Yami relaxed, his movements slowing. Yami pulled back, a questioning look fixed on him.

What if he started to get accustomed to have Yami at his side? And then... Yami would turn and go. It was already Wednesday and they would drive back home on Friday.

There was no time at all.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked, gently pushing one stray strand of his hair to the side. Then he cast a glance at Ryou, who still stood there, pain clearly visible in his eyes. "You're all nervous. What did he say to you?"

"Nothing." Yugi replied quickly. "It's just me... I..."

Before he could say more, Yami was grabbed from behind and pushed away from him. The Visitor almost fell to the floor, barely able to stay on his feet.

"Don't dare ta touch Yug', ya bastard!!" Jou yelled, a balled fist raised. "I ain't let you do it no more!"

Yami's eyes darkened with fury. He didn't back down, nor did he even flinch. It wasn't like Jou couldn't be intimidating if he wanted to. He had lived on the street for a long enough time to know how to show superiority. Yugi had always wondered why he didn't manage that in front of Kaiba, but right now he did.

Even though, Yami wasn't impressed at all. If he was, he didn't show it.

The Visitor came back up to them, staring at Jou grimly.

"Get out of the way," he snarled, his two sharp canines showing through as he spoke.

"No." Jou crossed his arms defiantly. "I won't let ya meddle with Yugi's feelings anymore. It's your fault he doubts everything he has believed in."

"He agreed to this out of his own free will." Yami replied, growling. "I didn't do anything to force him. Now stand aside."

Jou shook his head, still standing before Yugi like a guardian. "Ya hurt him."

"I don't." Yami made to walk past Jou, but the blonde didn't let him, getting in the way. "Why would I?"

"Yugi doesn't need a person like ya." Jou seemed to have lost his uncontrolled anger, but was looking at Yami determinedly still.

"Jou, stop it." Yugi tugged at Jou's sleeve, trying to get his attention.

"No, Yug'." His friend cast a short glance above his shoulder, then looked back at Yami. "He needs to be told. I know ya would never do it." After a pause, he addressed Yami again. "Ya are wrong for Yug'. He needs something real, not that farce of a relationship ya put up. He needs something constant. Ya hurt him because he knows ya'll go away anyway."

"Jou!" Yugi cried out, tugging harder. "Don't..."

"He's right, Yugi." It was Ryou who had spoken now. His cheeks tinted red slightly as all attention was suddenly fixed on him, but went on. "Yami needs to know. This can't go on."

Yugi halted in his protest. Those words from Ryou... Ryou knew what he talked about. Ryou had experienced it. But... he felt so exposed now. Jou was telling Yami, a stranger, something concerning his deepest feelings. His most secret wishes and believes.

"Yug' needs ta be loved, Yami." Jou said as there came only silence from Yugi. "Ya don't know love, so how can ya give that ta him? Ya make him doubt its existence! So leave him alone already!"

"You're all fools." This voice, coming from behind Yami, startled them all. Ryou jumped. "All idiots."

Bakura cackled silently, seemingly enjoying the conflict he was sure to make worse. "This 'love' you talk about... it's an illusion, not more. I looked the word up and laughed my head off. Humans are so stupid, blinded by their dream worlds. It's so sad that all I can do is laugh."

And that he did, ignoring Yugi's crushed expression, Jou's anger and Yami's confusion. Only Ryou he didn't ignore, walking towards him, still grinning.

Ryou opened his mouth as if wanting to speak up, but immediately shut it again, instead letting Bakura slip an arm around him to draw them closer together.

"Hello, Ryou." Bakura took his lover's hand and kissed its back softly. "Long time no see."

Yugi averted his eyes from them, looking at Yami, feeling empty inside all of the sudden. Yami looked back at him silently.

"Sadist." Jou spat quietly, so Bakura couldn't hear it. "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"But what if he's right?" Yugi asked, suppressing the pain now worming itself through his mind. "What if he's right...?"

"He isn't." Yami said fiercely, surprising not only Yugi. "He is just trying to confuse and hurt you. That's what he is like. Look at him, how he's treating your friend Ryou. He is a person with many faces, so don't trust what you see or hear of him."

"But maybe..." began Yugi, but was again cut off by Yami as he came up to him and embraced him. This time Jou didn't intervene, still muttering insults under his breath.

"I thought about the concept of love you told me about." Yami admitted, stroking his back to soothe his boyfriend's distress. "I think it's something so normal we Taronians didn't even give it a name."

Yugi listened intently, waiting for Yami to continue, staring at his other classmates over his shoulder.

"Isn't the affection for the family also a kind of love?" Yami asked with a bit of uncertainty. "You want to protect your family, shield them from harm's influence. You can't tell me I don't know that concept. My family is very important to me. And I can imagine... if you have someone you live with constantly – even if they are not your family – they can mean as much to you as the family does. It's something normal, Yugi, so don't doubt it."

Yugi felt warmth well up inside of him, bubbling in his stomach, tickling it. So, love did exist? Yes, of course he loved his family. He loved his grandfather more than he could tell. But it was so normal for him to care about his old man that he hadn't even thought about it while those doubts had plagued him.

But that it was Yami reminding him of that... he couldn't quite believe it.

Still...

The warmth in him died down a bit.

Still there was something Yami didn't understand... that Yami never could know...

"Did you ever have such a person?" he asked. "A person not being your family. A person you wanted to give the world to?"

"No."

"It should be a different kind of love." Yugi said quietly. "A love only you and the one you love share, binding you together with invisible force so you can never let go or forget. It's what I wanted since I first saw my parents kissing, since I saw them hold on to each other just because they could... so they felt content. I... wanted to save my first kiss for this one person. Then you came and took it and it was nothing special to you."

Yami leaned back and looked at him, not uttering one word. His eyes showed that he was deep in thought, far away, somewhere Yugi had never been.

"I don't know if maybe this is really just my wishful thinking." Yugi continued slowly, reliving what his doubts had begun with. "Maybe this kind of love is not real..."

"What about your parents?" Yami asked. "They loved each other, right?"

"They broke apart after ten years of marriage." Sighing deeply Yugi looked aside. "My father moved away. Sometimes I go visit him..."

"But your parents still felt that love." Yami inquired.

"Should real love be so breakable?" Yugi's old fear, having been buried for a long time now, surfaced again.

"I think love gets so normal you forget about it." The Visitor said. "You forget what made you love the other in the first place."

"How would you know so much about it?!" Yugi felt angry. A person like Yami, who never had been looking for nor finding someone he loved – how could he talk about love like it belonged to his life? How could he talk about it like he had been born with the truth of it?

"Sometimes it's easier to look at something difficult from the outside." Yami explained. "I'm not blinded by feelings, believes or expectations."

Yugi blinked, his anger fading as fast as it has flared up. He looked down.

"Children." A sweet voice interrupted. "I don't see you working!!"

Yugi flinched and stumbled away from Yami, who turned and glared at Mrs Izumi. The teacher smiled at him, her dark eyes glowing.

"Will you please stop distracting my pupils from working?" she asked, looking from Yami over to Bakura, who still nuzzled Ryou's cheek. Her eyes narrowed, staying fixedly on Bakura.

She strode over to him, clearing her throat to get his attention. The white haired boy ignored her. Ryou looked ashamed though, trying to shove Bakura away from him.

"This is a library." Mrs Izumi gritted out with a strained smile. "I would ask you to let my pupils study."

With a dark look Bakura finally turned his head around to her, baring one of his overly pointed teeth at her. As the woman was still not affected by that after a few seconds, he gave her his full attention. He blinked once, twice, then an evil smile appeared on his lips.

"Are you trying to give me orders, woman?" He cackled, letting go of Ryou and looking her up and down. "Not really, are you?"

"Of course, I do." Her smile only broadened and her eyes began to twinkle darkly. "Watch it, boy, I'll have you out of here in a time span of seconds."

Bakura only laughed at that, then he stretched, giving a fake yawn.

"Try me." He dared.

As an answer Mrs Izumi smiled, then said something that made everyone stare at her confusedly. Everyone but Bakura.

"What did she say?" Yugi whispered to Yami, who shrugged.

Indeed the language Mrs Izumi had chosen to speak in didn't sound the least bit familiar to any of them but Bakura. But the white haired boy now looked at her with wide eyes mutely, for once not laughing menacingly.

Mrs Izumi continued smiling as if nothing had happened.

"Now, go back to work, children!" She turned around to her pupils, happy as ever. "If I catch you making out again, you'll get detention."

The teacher strode away, the perfume she had put on today stinging in Yugi's nose like acid. He couldn't explain to himself what had happened. Bakura now looked terrified.

"Yami, let's go." He said stiffly, leaning over to quickly kiss Ryou on the cheek and walked away without another word.

Yami followed his example. Yugi felt their lips touch for only a second, then the Visitor drew back, looking at him with his beautiful red eyes.

"I'll come to your room later, darling." With a mischievous grin he waved and followed Bakura out of the library, his cloak billowing behind him. Yugi stared after him, gaping like a fish.

"Did he just call you 'darling'?!" Jou asked, disbelief showing in his voice. "Urgh, that's just... ew..."

"They are weird." Ryou mumbled, sighing.

How they were going to study now, none of the three teens knew.

To Be Continued...

Phew, I stuffed much more into this chapter than the last, I think. Heh, I hope it isn't rushed. So, Ryou showed up again (Yay!), Jou and Seto showed up (er... Yay?), Yami and Yugi showed up (Yay!!), Bakura showed up (boooh!!), Mrs Izumi showed up (shudder)... Argh, my head feels all cramped!!

Um... yes. What I wanted to tell you: I've found an interesting chatroom and I'll be there quite often in the future. I love it, really – there are great people there... mostly. I put the link into my profile. If you're interested, go look it up.

Now to the review replies! They get much too long. It bothers me, because it makes the chapters appear longer without making them really be longer. -.- Anyway...

I loved the reviews you wrote me (sighs happily)...(hugs all reviewers)...(hugs them more fiercely) Love you all!!

Kisses and roses to: **Sarah Costa, yaminakathy, SoulDreamer, Pharaoh Atemu's Angel, Shan's Mousey, Hakiri-Nefertiri, Haruya, Kaworu85, YumeTakato, Silvershadowfire, muffinsnail, Anime Crazed, Yana5, xamosy, HiddenInTheNight, Rachel Dragon, xxhot-and-sexyxx, Shante Williams, Tyri Dragonite, hiakri-enzeru, Sansi, lucidscreamer, actressqh15, The 13th Jinx, Chihiro, Brigitte, Hales731, Yume no Kareta**

**Sarah Costa**: Love is definitely not a dream, so I believe. Why would all the people on this earth search for something that is not really real? Where would the word 'love' have come from if there wasn't something like that? Love is something twisted, it shows up when we least expect it. No dream. (smiles) Thanks for the review!

**yaminakathy**: Right, I do think it's something like that. A person you love is someone you can share everything with. It's also a risk to share, isn't it? Thanks for the review and I don't know how I could ever dare to leave off at that point... oops, did it again!

**SoulDreamer:** Hey, there, loyal reviewer (grins) Ryou is still a complicate person, heh... Does he feel better now? No one knows. Here you get some cookies. Doesn't want you to starve, do I? (laughs evilly)

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel**: You like where the story is going? Good, because it'll go very far into that direction. I hope you liked that chapter as well! Thanks for the review!

**Shan's Mousey**: I loved that quote of George Sand! Really, I loved it! It's very inspiring. If you don't mind, I would like to use it in this story... maybe. I really think about that. Also I do think love exists, even though there were times I doubted it. That's why I wrote that story, because I want to 'picture' love... I hope I didn't confuse you now. About my other stories: No, you're not being rude. I'm happy that people still are interested in them. Allure will be updated together with this chapter. Sadly I'm stuck on Through the Mirror and... I really want to continue Child of Darkness. I think I will soon, because there's still so much planned and it itches me all the time (grins) Thanks for the review!

**Hakiri-Nefertiri**: I don't believe in the love Yugi wants. I myself am a hopeless romantic and do believe in love, but Yugi is too idealistic about it, don't you think so? He says love has to be perfect, but in every relationship at least you once have a conflict. How can two persons fit together so perfectly that they never get to that point? Maybe I just have no idea about love, but there is this dark side to it. If you give everything to another person, what will you do if they don't give you back as much? Pain is always a part of love. One of both always gives more and receives less, just because the other person isn't able to give as much as the other needs. I'm complicated when talking about that topic, but I hope you understand what I mean. If you agree with Yugi that's good, because kissing someone should be showing them what you feel. Never let a kiss be routine. Thanks for the review, you two!

**Haruya**: How could you have guessed what my plan is?! Drawing you into this story and then cutting off the strings was my plan from the very beginning (cackles) But it works anyway, muahaha!! Any, yes, the story now officially is Bakura x Ryou!! Yay!!

**Kaworu85**: Wow, what a long review! If I had known what love can do to you... (grins) Well, I didn't want to make you doubt the existence of love with this story! I wanted to show you it does exist!! And if it comforts you, I, too, didn't ever fall in love. But if you meet the right person, it just happens. The difficult part is to find mutual love.

Both is right, the Taronians keep the emergency way to get energy and... who hates to eat?! If my body and my purse wouldn't give me some limits I would eat all day. Nothing can replace the joy of food. But imagine you wouldn't have to eat. You also wouldn't have to pay for food, which is the reason the Taronians didn't eat when they found out they didn't need to.

English is your second language? I would never have expected that, because your English is really good. If you don't mind me asking, what's you native language then? Well, for the yaoi part I'll definitely take my time. I can't just let them get in bed. It would ruin everything I built up. The main dish will have to wait, like you said.

Thanks for the long, long review. And, yes, I hate it when people don't finish their stories. The mean thing in that is, I myself have problems with that.

**YumeTakato**: Yay, another loyal reviewer! I don't mind your reviews being short, many are. But I can't deny I do like long ones better – which is natural, I think. The disadvantage still is that the answer to long reviews has to be long as well and takes time (grins sheepishly) So I don't mind it if some are short.

Love if more like an action than a feeling? (Thinks hard) Okay, it is also an action, it _shows_ through action after all, but it stays something you feel and don't see. Right? (sweatdrop) I don't know... Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Silvershadowfire**: Yes, exactly that is Yugi's problem! He defines it narrowly and wants to get exactly that. He can't see that the way Jou and Seto are falling in love is actually still a form of love. Love is just that one thing for him, nothing more, nothing less. Thanks for the review!

**muffinsnail:** Faceless reader!! Ha, got you!! But I think everyone does faceless reading. You can't review everything, right? I'm glad that you think Yugi is on the right track with his views on love, but too idealistic. Because that's what I think. Also you got the meaning of Kaiba's words right. You understand me T.T I'm so happy. And yes, English is my second language – but I didn't take the French classes, just Latin. And Latin is too complicated to ever speak it... Not even my teacher can speak it fluently.

**Anime Crazed**: Ryou is quite a sad case in this story, isn't he? But well, if there weren't any problems there would be no point in writing a story. Jou and Kaiba... they are, well... how do I express it... quite just acting out what they feel at the moment without thinking. It really is funny to write them. Thank you for the review!

**Yana5:** Yugi really shouldn't give up. The problem is, there's no time to get to like him at all. Oh, how I like it complicated (sighs) Thanks for the review!

**xamosy**: It's not so clear that Kaiba believes in love. I'd rather say he doesn't – at least he doesn't have a clear opinion like Yugi. What he meant was not really focused on 'love', but on Yugi's behaviour towards it. Yugi was doubting the thing he most believed in just because he didn't have evidence. Kaiba wanted to say: 'It's really sad that you abandoned your believes the second you realised you can't prove them.'. But yes, you're right when you say Kaiba thinks he is weak because of it. In Kaiba's eyes that is a frailty of the mind. Real strength is, when nobody is able to blind you with words. Thanks for the review!

**HiddenInTheNight**: Seto x Jou is good? Good, because you'll get more soon (laughs)

**Rachel Dragon**: Yes, the thing about the Incubi is right, but that's not what I based the Taronians on. I was just inspired by them. I don't want male pregnancy anyway. But they feed off sex, that much is correct. It would be horrible, though, if they didn't have any protection... now you got me to have a picture of Yami with a lot of little kids with tri-coloured hair around him in my head... (tries not to scream). That was mean!!

So you absolutely agree with Kaiba? Okay, you're free to do that. I do, too. (grins) Letting everything drop is weak – and there wasn't even anyone wanting to convince Yugi or anything. He just let the doubts get to him. Anyway, love does exist to you? What I found interesting was the thing about the unconditional love you mentioned; sex for pleasure as long as both agree about it. Yes, I do think that it's okay. I mean, why not?! Yugi wouldn't agree, but that by the way. Of course you should live together with the person you want to marry before you do! That's essential! That's also why I think that people who say 'No sex before marriage' are wrong. How do you learn to know that person if you don't get near enough to actually do?

No, I didn't watch that film Kinsey, but I'm very interested. What exactly is that? It sounds great, maybe I'll make the effort to get that film.

So, you noticed Yugi wasn't really able to comfort Ryou? Some people just don't know how to do that, they get insecure and then sometimes make it even worse. Yesterday I saw a girl I know from school crying. I didn't know how to approach her, I really wanted to ask her what was wrong. But I too got insecure, so I kept sitting and watching her. Today I feel bad about it, because that's just what most people are doing. Staring, but not helping. It's wrong. Well, not I babble. Thanks for the review!

**xxhot-and-sexyxx**: I scared you because I didn't update? How much did I scare you this time?! Thank you for the review (grins)

**Shante Williams**: There were two reviews to the same chapter with the same content. Was that a mistake? (smiles) I'm glad I could make your day. You reviewers make mine! Yay! Thanks for the review(s)!

**Tyri Dragonite**: I'm sorry it took me longer than planned. Here you are, the next chapter!

**hiaki enzeru**: I decide if love exists? O.O Help!! How can I? Again, I'm sorry it took me longer -.- Sometimes it's hard to keep the work flowing. Thanks for the review.

**Sansi**: The mega-review-of-doom! Du übertriffst dich jedes Mal aufs Neue, weißt du das eigentlich? (glomps Sansi) I LOVE YOU!!

Meistens habe ich keine Probleme damit, andere Leute zu trösten. Aber das bezieht sich dann nur auf Leute, die ich wirklich gut kenne. Wenn ich jemanden nicht gut kenne, stehe ich auch da und weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Es ist grausam. Eben deshalb fiel mir das Gespräch zwischen Ryou und Yugi gar nicht so schwer. Jaa... und an wen denkt der gute Yugi in solchen Situationen... an Yami!! Yeah, right... feelings are developing (slooowly) (sighs) Allerdings kann ich mir Joey auch nicht als die tröstende Person vorstellen, oder was denkst du?

Das mit Seto und Jou sollte schnell gehen. War so beabsichtigt, gerade weil sie sich eigentlich andauernd nur streiten. Zum Glück ist Yugi nicht erblindet. Knapp davongekommen. Das mit dem ‚Gegensätze ziehen sich an' gefällt mir ganz gut... allerdings gibt es dazu auch einen Gegensatz: ‚Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern' Mal sehen, wie ich das einfließen lassen kann. Thanks!!

O.O Ich und Wissenschaftlerin? Da hätte ich Physik und Chemie aber nicht abwählen dürfen, glaube ich... aber eine lustige Idee allemal.

Liebe ist keine Träumerei! Das glaube ich persönlich nicht. Also glaube ruhig mit ruhigem Gewissen daran, denn es glauben noch viele (grins) Was das mit den drei Pärchen angeht: Es ist schwierig! Ich hatte noch nie drei verschiedene Pairings in einer einzigen Geschichte, die so wichtig waren. Man kann viel zu viel einbauen!

Zu Sims: Bei meinen hat noch keiner geheiratet... wie geht das?!?! Ich spiele schon ziemlich lange, aber das habe ich noch nicht geschafft... um... dafür hast du noch kein Baby!!

Zu Sims 2: Auf er Seite gab es glaube ich nur einen Ryou, sonst habe ich noch keinen Yu-Gi-Oh!-Charakter entdeckt. Aber ich hab das Spiel eh in zwei Jahren noch nicht (sighs). Allerdings ist das noch tausendmal besser als das erste. Man hat sogar ein Wochenende (heißt: Zeit, mal was anderes zu machen, yay!), außerdem können die Sims sogar älter werden, also von Kindern zu Teenagern, zu Erwachsenen und dann zu alten Leuten. Ziemlich cool!

Jetzt aber Schluss hier! Ich hoffe, du guckst auch brav die neuen Folgen!!

**lucidscreamer**: I'd be happy about having you betaing my story! If you want to, I could send the next chapter to you before I post it. It's really annoying to have problems with the tenses (my advanced English teacher also says I have problems with that). Tell me if you're willing to be beta still (grins happily). And thanks for the correction of 'flight of stairs'. I'm glad you do tell me what's wrong. Thanks for the review!

**actressqh15:** That's the problem in this. There is no time. You see the end of the week coming and think it can't work out. And how could it possibly? But that's what I always do, putting problems under your noses, which can't be solved. But don't worry. It all will come to a good end. And who says the story ends after the week is over? (winks) Thanks for the review.

**The 13th Jinx**: Not this story rules, you do! Here you get more to read! I should hurry to write more (looks at the quote)... I should write before I die!! (starts typing)

**Chihiro**: Yugi gives up what he believed in because he never really doubted it. Sometimes there are things you accept for what they are – but then when you start to think them over you're suddenly not so sure they are right anymore. Didn't you ever experience that? It can happen so fast, from one moment to the other. I think it can even happen to Yugi. About his age: Yugi is seventeen in my story.

So you don't think one can find their love in High school?

**Brigitte:** I don't think Kaiba wanted to imply that, if he did, than unconsciously so, because he isn't in love with Jou, yet. Yet!! Yay! Thanks for the review!

**Hales731**: Right, love is a very young concept. Even more right: Lust is not love and lust should never be disguised as love.

It's very interesting what you say about the outer appearance and love. To think that you have to be beautiful to be loved or able to love if ridiculous – though it's still common here in Germany as well. That's why I made Yugi average. He doesn't have any special trait in looks or something in my story.

Ryou has a very sad part in the story, being the one who hadn't the luck of getting Yami. Bakura is mean and he does what he wants. He also isn't very good with showing feelings. Ryou feels like having lost him before he even got to know him, because he knows he is going to leave him anyway. And having given away his virginity to such a person hurts. Of course he regrets that. I'm happy you liked the scene. Thanks for the review!!

**Yume no Kareta**: Really? There was no AU-story you liked before this? I know a lot of AU-stories I like. (grins) Anyway, here is the update, I hope you like it! Thanks for the review!


	7. Receiving Energy

**Visitor**

**By Tara B Amy**

Um... yes... there you are. The next chapter. (stares off dazedly) I still can't believe I wrote that. It's awful.

Warning: This chapter definitely is rated R! If you have a problem with it... well. Then just leave and stop reading this story. I told you this was going to happen from the start, so you knew it – and awaited it, in some or many cases. Anyway. Consider yourself warned.

This isn't the full chapter tough, since – in my opinion – some of it couldn't be called R anymore, so if you want to read all of it, I'll post it elsewhere. View my profile for more information.

Now enjoy! (cringes) I'm so ashamed of this piece. This is my very first English real lemon... (and it's long, heh...)...(screams and runs away) At least I didn't put all of this here (sighs)

-

Yugi had a hard time focusing on the subject he worked on. He really hated politics. All those words just made no sense to him with the way they were combined. Social... blah, blah and industrial... gibber, gibber. He couldn't concentrate on them. He found he had the desire to really dislike the Polarians for doing that to him, but then he would have to dislike his own culture as well for having a complicated system.

Heaving a deep sigh Yugi shoved the book away from him. He lay on the floor of their hotel room, now crossing his arms in front of him and using them as a makeshift pillow for his much too heavy head, which felt overly trashed with information. Mrs Izumi had stood her ground and had pulled through with her promise to make up for the previous lazy day. The class had been studying all day and now it was late afternoon. Jou, Kaiba and Yugi were now – finally – back and for a short moment they had been happy about it... well, until they had remembered the Progress Report.

"Are you ready with collecting all the information you worked out today?" Kaiba asked from his place at the table.

"Almost." Yugi grumbled.

"I'm done." Jou, who had sat on his bed until now, climbed down and reached a few sheets of paper over to the brunette. Kaiba stared at them with wide eyes.

"You don't expect me to decipher that, do you?" he sneered, glancing up at his fellow classmate.

"Is the mighty Seto Kaiba not even able to read properly?" Jou smirked. "If the common words are too complicated for the mind of a genius, then go ask Yugi."

Kaiba glared and the blonde laughed out loud, having used almost the exact same words the CEO had insulted him with at the beginning of their excursion. And of course they both knew it.

"Mutt."

"Moneybags."

"You're stupid."

Yugi sighed again, burying his head deep in the folds of his sleeves. "Can't you two leave for a bit so I can get ready with this?"

Surprisingly both teens immediately fell silent, so Yugi looked back up, catching them casting a quick glance at each other with nervous eyes.

"I wanted to get out of here anyway." Jou folded his hands behind his head casually and walked to the door, putting his shoes on without lacing them. "I'll go get a coffee or something. I need one badly."

Stiffly Kaiba got to his feet, neatly setting his briefcase under the table, also walking over to the door. "Coffee sounds fine."

With the strong feeling of dreaming Yugi stared at his two roommates. What were they up to! They had to know that he hadn't been serious as he asked them to leave. Only the two of them... together... alone... Yugi swallowed, understanding dawning.

"I'll be back in an hour or so." Jou called out, then the door fell shut after him and the brunette.

Yugi couldn't quite believe his eyes and ears. Had they really left so they could...?

He buried his head back in his arms, thoughts of the last time he had seen them kissing shooting through his head. They had done that because they both had wanted it, but it had happened out of pure coincidence, they both had reacted to the other's actions.

But now? What was that now? They had caused that situation deliberately this time, they had taken the first chance they could get. Did they want to spent time together even though they were fighting most of the time? Didn't they hate each other?

He quite clearly remembered them leaning on each other's shoulder on the bus while sleeping. Maybe they had been like that for a long time now and he just hadn't noticed... which would mean that there had to be some feeling between them, binding them together despite their obvious distaste for each other. Maybe this feeling was the passion lingering in the air whenever they looked at each other.

But what was this passion? And could passion ever be love?

Yugi rolled onto his side, looking at the silver briefcase, sitting under the table innocently. Kaiba wasn't going to work, he realised. He had left all his utensils behind.

A small smile ghosted over his lips. In a way the relationship between them was sweet after all. And maybe love wasn't something that was always there, waiting for two people to cross paths. Maybe love needed its time to develop.

When looking at it from this aspect it made much more sense. How could he fall in love with a face? Weren't it the traits of the character, the individual beauty living within each and every living being, which made a person fall in love with another? Those he couldn't read from the face, those he had to encounter with the help of time.

Yes, maybe love needed just a bit of time.

Yugi moved a bit so he could turn onto his back, staring at the greying ceiling. He had never considered that love was not something that always existed to just be awakened within him.

Briefly he closed his eyes, relishing in the silence all around him. No Jou, no Kaiba. No bickering. If there was something developing between them, perhaps they would grow a bit more quiet then. Hopefully their love didn't need too much time. He grinned to himself.

Suddenly a knock on the door echoed unnaturally loud through the room. Yugi's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, staring at the wood in shock, remembering exactly who had promised to visit him earlier the day.

But there was one problem...

He hadn't changed clothes, hadn't brushed his teeth and all in all the room was messy – apart from Kaiba's corner with the table and his bed. How could he have forgotten!

Panicking Yugi jumped to his feet and hurried over to the door, pulling it open with a hopeful glance outside. Of course it was Yami, who else would that have been? He bit his lip nervously, suppressing the strong urge to slam the door back shut in his face.

"Hey, little one." The Visitor smiled broadly, letting himself in without asking, bodily brushing past Yugi in the process. "Did you have a nice day?"

"Um..." Yugi nodded weakly, shyly glancing up at him. He door fell closed behind him. "Fine. How was yours?"

"Boring." Yami shrugged, taking off his cloak for the first time they had met and throwing it aside carelessly. Somehow Yugi got the feeling his movements were especially slow and sensual, though, but couldn't help looking. As his 'boyfriend' he had the right to, hadn't he?

"The only really interesting task was getting the number of your room from Malik." With a sly grin Yami walked up close to him, looking down on him with his ruby red eyes. "He seemed determined not to give it to me. But how could he deny me anything?"

Silence fell between them. Yugi didn't know what to say and where to begin. It was obvious Yami hadn't come to make conversation. His eyes were shining in that predatory kind of way that implied he wanted something else, something much more intimate. Now that they had privacy and nobody was going to hold him back, he felt unsure and was even a bit frightened. Yami needed sex and hadn't got that all week now.

"D-do you... want something to drink?" he asked, stuttering. "Or something else? Maybe a..."

He broke off and gasped as a cool hand touched his heated cheek. He hadn't realised he had gone all red in the face and blushed even harder.

"Something else would be fine." Yami whispered, now stepping up to him so close their bodies touched, the hand falling down from his cheek to his back, pressing them together fiercely. "I waited the whole day down in the café for you to come back. It felt like forever. To now have you so near me... I almost can't believe it! I need you, Yugi."

Yugi stood frozen as Yami clung to him, hands fisted in the back of his shirt as if he had to keep them from moving.

"Yami... I..."

"I need..." Yami interrupted him, but then fell silent himself, his red eyes fixed on his face. "I can't hold back all the time. It almost hurts to be so close without... without being able to just have you. I tried to hide it for your sake today, but... I'm tired... my energy is too low already."

In a mixture of shame and guilt Yugi looked down on Yami's chest. He didn't want to hurt Yami. And after having worked out with himself that love couldn't be just summoned between two people there was no point in their deal anyway. He had lost and he knew it.

"Why don't you just..." he swallowed, because somehow there was something heavy in his chest. "Why don't you just find someone else and have sex with them?"

He smiled slightly, but it didn't feel like a true smile to himself.

"No." Yami shook his head, shock evident on his face. "What do you think I am? A slut?"

Yugi flinched and carefully glanced up at the Visitor, who glared at him angrily. "No, I just... thought..."

"You thought all Taronians are like Malik?" Yami laughed dryly. "Right."

"No, I..." Yugi shrunk as the Taronian growled furiously.

"You throw us all into one big pot." Again Yami laughed without amusement. "We all are sex-crazed and take the first person we see."

"Don't be angry, please!" Yugi threw his arms around Yami desperately, hiding his face from his view. "I didn't mean that! I'm just worried and thought you would like a way out... I... wanted to say that you don't have to stay with me all week if you need... you know... I don't want to see people in danger because of me!"

Silence, hovering in the air around them like a big deafening curtain. Just as Yugi started to wonder what Yami thought though, the other shifted a bit. His breath hitched as something warm and wet touched his neck, wandering up to his jaw. His eyes were wide as saucers now, staring at the silk-soft hair tickling his nose. The pointed canines of the Visitor scraped his skin lightly as he spoke.

"I want to stay with you as long as I can." The whisper touched his face like a cool wind. "I don't feel like leaving you for someone else. I couldn't look at them, nor touch them with your picture before my inner eye. I promised you something with that deal we made and I will keep my promise."

Yugi gasped as the hands on his back let go of him and instead got hold of his own hands. Yami drew back slightly, looking at him with a pleading glint in his eyes as he pulled the hands over and put them onto his sides.

"Touch me?" he asked, need and craving visible on his face. Embarrassed Yugi watched the other, unsure of what to do. Wasn't there a way he could help Yami without having sex with him? Maybe there was something else he could do, that wouldn't go that far? He didn't feel prepared to do such a big step. But if there was something else...

Timidly he moved his fingers, probingly letting them slide upwards, uncertainly watching Yami, who closed his eyes in unconcealed bliss. Did he like this that much, he wondered, somehow entranced by the influence this bit of his touch could have on a person like Yami. Assured by the reaction he moved his hands to the stomach, stroking it lightly with his thumbs, causing the other to take in breath sharply as he dipped a bit deeper without intending to.

"Yugi! Don't... or I..." The Visitor moaned, his breath laboured as if he had run a mile. In fascination Yugi observed how Yami leaned into his touch despite the words he spoke, writhing helplessly under the hands wandering up his stomach to his chest. It felt good to touch, he thought, astonished by this experience. He only got aware of his own shallow breath as suddenly two lips sealed his own in a heated kiss and he was short of air much too quick.

He didn't know how long it lasted, it all got by him in a rush of building desire until his body burned under the effect of those lips on his own, caressing, plundering, exploring.

"Yami," he murmured lowly against the swollen lips, feeling overwhelmed by the extension of the emotion that had taken influence on his whole system.

"Yugi... I need..." Yami whispered huskily between two kisses. "I need..."

But Yugi already knew what he needed, feeling the hands on his back again, pressing him hard against Yami's body. He knew how aroused Yami was, that he needed energy badly and that he hated begging him for release, not able to say those words.

And he felt his own arousal as well. He suddenly got reminded of the day in the café, but even there he hadn't been taken to that point of decision, because Yami had pulled back in the end and said he didn't want to force him to have sex with him when he wasn't actually ready to do it. Now he was here, pleading with him in desperation, whimpering. Yugi knew that Yami wasn't really happy with this and he was sure he would turn and go if he was asked to.

It was all his decision – if he wanted to help or not was only his decision. His own little fears seemed so selfish and unimportant in the prospect of Yami's struggle.

Even if he wasn't prepared for real sex yet, there was still something else he could do.

Yugi pulled back from the kiss to look Yami in the eye, smiling at him as he noted they both were out of breath and totally a mess. He felt the heat rising to his cheeks, both their movements having stilled. The ruby red eyes of the Visitor looked him over curiously, blinking.

Only slightly hesitating Yugi took one of his hands from Yami's back, letting it slide down his side ever so slowly to his hip. His eyes were still glued to Yami's face, who looked back at him with his eyes halfway lidded in delight at the touch, almost purring like a cat.

There was something in him telling him the Visitor had a hard time keeping his own hands still. Maybe it was the hunger burning in his eyes, or the grip the hands had on his shirt as if needed to be held unmoving by force, but he just knew it. Somehow it made him feel good, maybe even needed, wanted. He wasn't sure if he wanted to feel like that with a person that was going to leave him soon anyway. But maybe he wanted it just now.

His smile broadened, his cheeks now enflamed with embarrassment, as he let his hand descent lower. Yami yelped and his eyes widened, since he surely hadn't expected Yugi to touch him like that.

Yugi let his hand linger on the hardness he felt through the fabric of the trouser, not sure what to do now. Yami was shaking, his eyes closed tightly. Fingernails dug into the skin on his sides, not enough to actually hurt very much, but he could feel their pressure.

"Yu-gi..." Yami opened his eyes, looking as if being in pain. "Are... are you sure?"

He didn't need more than a nod of assurance. Yugi wanted to say something, an agreement of sorts, explain what he had in mind, but in the blink of an eye Yami was all over him again, kissing him with a passion that made him all dizzy and weak. He felt his knees go all wobbly, but before they gave in under him, he was lifted by strong arms. Seemingly on their own his legs locked around Yami's waist, keeping them both stable.

But even though he knew he was allowed to touch Yami, he felt uncertain, so he just put his arms around his neck and concentrated on returning the kiss, on gaining some dominance in it. He knew Yami liked fighting, the thrill of excitement in a war of passion. And he wanted to challenge him. He grinned lightly into the kiss, still embarrassed, but also he felt like being very bold just now.

He pushed forward with his tongue and, since having been quite passive in the kissing until now, caught Yami by surprise, invading his space without much of a problem. The Visitor let out an amused chuckle, parrying the attack, trying to put a defence up. Yep, Yugi thought, he definitely liked that. And if Yami did, he did as well.

"No chance." Yami smirked as he pulled back an inch, then their lips locked again, his tongue diving back into his mouth, trying to make him submit. But Yugi wasn't going let him do it like that. He caught the invading tongue with his teeth, opening his eyes, which he had closed without having realised it, and meeting the hazy red eyes of his boyfriend, telling him with a mischievous look that he wasn't going to hesitate biting it if the need aroused.

Don't you dare, Yami's eyes told him with a playful glint. As an answer Yugi closed his teeth a bit tighter around the tongue, sending the Visitor a casual look.

A sudden pain at his side made him cry out then, Yami having pinched him and thus made him let go.

"Hey, that was mean!" he pouted and glared at Yami, who just grinned back at him sheepishly.

"But it worked," The red eyes twinkled happily. "That's all that counts."

"Oh, really?" Yugi retorted, but before he could think of a snappy retort, the arms holding him up suddenly let go and he fell backwards with a cry of shock. His back landed on something soft, something very familiar. A bed. His eyes widened and he stared up at Yami as unexpected nervousness, bordering to fear, trickled down his senses as if the bed was a reminder of reality, showing him what he was about to do. How did he get here, anyway? Had Yami brought him over here without him noticing anything at all? How could he have been so entranced?

Yami stood before him, one hand on his hip and looking down on him with a smirk. Yugi swallowed nervously at the confidence he faced, the other boy being so sure of what he did, where he himself had no idea what exactly he was doing.

"The way you are lying there, all tousled and looking at me like that..." One of Yami's hands got up to push one of his strands out of his handsome face. "...it makes you really sexy, Yugi."

Yugi shivered as his name was spoken, not more than a hoarse whisper. He looked up at the Visitor with the feeling of being stripped of all clothes by merely the hunger shining in the red eyes. He was a bit uncomfortable with it, but hated to feel that shy. He wanted to be confident as well and show Yami he was able to help him, not run away in the end.

He wouldn't have the real sex with Yami after all, just give him what he needed to survive. With that encouraging thought, he propped himself up on one elbow and raised one of his hands, reaching up with it to Yami, inviting him.

The Visitor blinked, the grin softening to a smile at the gesture. Then he took the offered invitation, taking Yugi's hand and letting his knees sink down on the mattress of the bed, one leg on each side of him. Yugi blushed, not having meant to lie under him like that, but again that seemed to be Yami's dominant nature showing in his actions. Yugi let him have his way for now though. That was, he did until the teenager took his other hand by the wrist, making him fall back to the bed from his elbow. Yami pinned the captured hands beside his head, smiling down on him, an impish edge creeping into his expression.

"Yami!" Yugi huffed indignantly. That got too far. Wasn't he allowed to even move his hands?

"I like having you at my mercy." Yami bent his head down and something wet glided over his cheek, leaving a moist trail behind. The air and Yami's breath felt cool on the licked spot and since his cheeks started burning again, the sensation of coldness got stronger by the second.

"But it's not fair," said Yugi sullenly, yet pleasure flooded his whole being at the odd feeling of being held down by someone so passionate as Yami and not having control. Did he really trust Yami not to hurt him?

"Then try to escape." Yami laughed happily, this time kissing his nose and biting its tip softly.

Yes, he did trust him. The time he had spent with him had showed him he was trustworthy concerning his well-being. Yami didn't want to hurt him and that knowledge made it easy to let go. Maybe even too easy.

Yugi grinned at the Visitor still hovering close above him and leaned up as far as he could to catch one of the blond strands with his mouth, jerking Yami's head down with him. The other boy made a strange noise of shock. Just then Yugi took the chance of his legs being freed a bit and tried to turn Yami around so he could lie on top of him. Unfortunately Yami recovered much too fast and after a bit of wrestling they were just where they had started, Yami holding Yugi's wrists down and straddling him. Yugi panted slightly, giving up the pointless struggle.

"Now that this is settled, may I devour you?" For a second Yami grinned, just as much panting as Yugi, then, without waiting for an answer, he kissed his price once more, this time slowly. No fight for dominance, just a simple caress.

Having lost but being happy anyway for a reason he couldn't find, Yugi kissed back, their tongues dancing around each other, touching, tasting. After half a minute of such kisses, Yami drew back, looking at him almost lovingly. If Yugi hadn't known he did that because he needed it, he would have believed those eyes instantly.

He was distracted again as Yami moved his arms, pulling them above his head, where he held both his wrists with one of his hands, the other one sliding down his face over his throat to his chest, where it came to rest. Yami's expression had changed to a serious one, his eyes blazing as if wanting to tell him that he had enough of fooling around and kissing – that he needed more now. The already familiar passion surfaced in them, making him look like a demon on hunt. Yugi returned the look equally, waiting for his next step to be done.

It was the hand lying on his chest initialling it. The fingers played with his shirt, touching his skin over the rim lightly, making him shiver in warmth, then they opened the first button and then the second. Feeling exposed Yugi now looked to the side, breaking the contact of their eyes. As he dared to look back up, Yami's eyes were fixed on the task his fingers were occupied with, slowly laying open more and more of his chest. The Visitor seemed to be fascinated with what he was doing, a daze of enchantment on his face.

When the last button was open Yami met his eyes again, his free hand now roaming the sensitive skin of his stomach and chest. Yugi drew in a quick breath at the touch and the pleasure it gave him as the fingers stroked one of his nipples. He saw a satisfied glint in the ruby red eyes of the boy holding him down.

The next he knew was his world bursting in flames and colours as Yami bent down quickly, engulfing the stroked nipple with his lips and caressing it with his tongue. Yugi trashed in the grip of the strong hands, a loud moan escaping his throat as he stared up at the underside of the second bed that was above the one they were on. It felt so good it almost hurt.

"You like that?" A smile was in those words as the mouth abandoned the teased nipple to give the other one some attention as well. Yugi gasped, feeling like a fish without water as he tried to get enough air into his lungs.

"Yes." He rasped out, moaning helplessly again as Yami bit down lightly on the hardened nipple.

"Good." Suddenly his hands were released as Yami's mouth left the second nipple and went deeper down over his stomach, deeper still until he reached the waistband of his trousers.

"Yami!" Now that his hands were free Yugi could get a grip onto the thick hair of the other teen and hold him back from doing more. He was overwhelmed by the new experiences and his mind was on overload somehow, stuffed with so many emotions he couldn't seem to get control of.

The Visitor looked up, licking his lips hungrily. Yugi felt another wave of pleasure wash over him at the sight. He knew there was no going back now and oddly enough he didn't want to at any cost.

Yami crawled back up his chest lazily, brushing his whole body seductively as he did. His eyes were lidded heavily, darkened by desire and want. Yugi sat up halfway and met the swollen lips with his own, taking part in the fiery kiss.

He decided he wanted to make the situation more even now, so he reached up and began to open the buttons of Yami's expensive looking shirt with shaky fingers, brushing apart the fine fabric and touching the skin underneath it. The Visitor moaned into his mouth as he seemed to be very sensitive to touch of every kind. Yugi found he came to like that. It made giving Yami pleasure more easy and he was intent on doing that.

During their kiss they pulled off their shirts completely, discarding them somewhere beside the bed without giving them one last look. Yugi caressed Yami everywhere as long as his hands were above the waistline, following his boyfriend's example and paying special attention to the nipples, which made Yami break off the kiss to gasp for air. As the lips returned, they didn't go back to his lips, but sent a trail of kisses up his jaw to his ear.

Concerning the waistline Yami didn't have any limits. Every so often his hands would wander down to his backside, then back up before he could react. Yami knew he had some difficulties coping with the new situation, feeling embarrassed and being much too shy. But they couldn't be kissing forever, even if Yugi maybe would have been happy about that. The Visitor needed more and he showed it.

"Yugi." Yami moaned into his ear, biting the shell carefully and nipping at it, licking the sensitive area. "Please... I can't... can't wait... forever..."

Yugi sighed in pleasure and uncertainty, feeling his own need for release pulsing in his lower abdomen. He knew he couldn't avoid it any longer, so he leant over to Yami's ear.

"Okay." He whispered, squirming uncomfortably but also in delight as he felt a hand at his stomach, wandering lower and finally opening his trouser, pushing the fabric down to his knees. Ashamedly Yugi helped pulling it and the socks off his legs and feet completely, then turned back to Yami. His boxers were the last he had on, but before Yami could get a grip on them as well, he evaded the fingers reaching out for him by crawling backwards on the bed.

"You first." He demanded, pointing at the trousers Yami had on. The Visitor looked down at himself quizzically, then looked up with a grin and shrugged.

"I don't mind." He said, standing up from the bed and staring at him with eyes darkened by pleasure. "Watch me, Yugi."

Yugi was confused but watched as Yami's whole posture changed to something that couldn't be called innocent anymore, his whole being one big seduction. That alone caused him to emit a throaty moan. The Visitor let one hand slide down his torso to the waistband, quickly opening the buttons at the top, opening it just wide enough to show skin – only skin. Yami didn't wear anything under the... Yugi's eyes widened as he stared at the creamy skin, then they shot up to Yami and met the amused rubies.

Yami came back to the bed, standing directly before Yugi, who unconsciously had went over to the very edge of it while watching Yami.

"Do you want to go on?" he asked, pulling at the button of the trouser. Yugi shook his head.

"Come on. It's fine." A hand came up to stroke Yugi's cheek reassuringly. "There's no problem."

With a feeling akin to fear of the unknown Yugi reached over and put both of his hands on Yami's hips, letting them rest there for a moment, before pulling at the trouser with trembling fingers, carefully avoiding Yami's stiff member all the while. As he had it down Yami's hips, he couldn't help pausing to stare at the genital area. It wasn't as if he didn't know how a roused member looked, but this was so much different. He just couldn't look away.

Yami discarded the trouser on his own now, probably to speed up things, Yugi mused and then threw it to the side carelessly.

"Do you like what you see?" Yugi blushed and tore his eyes away from Yami finally, not able to look back. Only a warm hand on his shoulder, turning him around to face the other, forced him to do so.

"Your turn." Lips caught his and muted the question he had in mind. Yami pushed him back on the bed, kneeling down in-between his legs and grabbing the sides of his boxers. Yugi squealed against the pliant lips as he understood and reached out to hold the hands back, but it was already too late. The soft material was pulled down, his last defence gone.

Yugi wanted to scramble back on the bed and hide under the blankets but again he was held down by the arms and pressed into the mattress. He squeezed his eyes shut so he didn't have to see what was happening. Never had he been that embarrassed.

All movement stilled. After a minute he couldn't bear it anymore and, fearing the worst, opened his eyes and looked up at Yami, who stared back at him with passion-clouded eyes.

"You needn't hide." The Taronian said quietly, looking up and down his body. You're beautiful, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not beautiful." Yugi shook his head. Usually he didn't have any problems with his own body, but in front of Yami everything seemed to be different. "I'm just average."

"Hardly." A smile graced Yami's lips. "Whoever told you that should be punished."

"But..." Yugi began weakly and was interrupted by the Visitor yet again.

"No buts." Yami let go of his arms now that he was sure he wasn't going to hide anymore. "Just let me show you, okay?"

"Uh... okay?" said Yugi in a murmur, not sure what Yami was going to do now. The Taronian kissed his forehead quickly and while he did, let his hands wander down Yugi's body.

-

The part that is missing in between at this point (about two pages) is rated NC-17 and thus not displayed here on Look up my profile for more information concerning that.

Read on to get the rest of the chapter without lemony content.

-

Now the exhaustion pulled him down with all its might, making his head swim in the pleasure he still felt course through him like electricity.

"Yami..." He forced his eyes to stay open and fixed them on the Visitor, who breathed heavily, but didn't seem one bit tired now. Yami pulled him close, looking at him with bright red eyes. "Do you feel better now?"

"Much better." The Taronian stretched and let out a bemused chuckle. "But you seem a bit stressed."

"How can you get energy from this when I get all sleepy?" Yugi yawned, closing his eyes, but still refusing himself to fall asleep. "And why don't you help yourself with your problem by touching yourself? You wouldn't have needed me to..." He broke off, his cheeks starting to burn with embarrassment again.

"How would I do that?" laughed Yami, kissing the hot cheek lovingly. "It's your energy I got from this. Without a partner, whose energy would I take to restore mine?"

Curious although too tired to think very much, Yugi blinked his eyes back open. "You took my energy?"

"You lost that energy and I made it mine." Yami smirked at his astonishment. "Now sleep for a bit, I'll clean up."

Yami made to get up, but Yugi held him back with a pleading look. "Could you at least stay until I'm asleep?"

"Cuddly, aren't we?" The Taronian obliged and hugged him with a gentle smile. "Not that I mind it..."

"Stop those perverted thoughts..." Yugi grumbled, burying his face in Yami's hair and nuzzling into him as the other pulled a blanket over them.

"Perverted," the Visitor huffed. "What else can one be with you naked and willing pressed up to them, just waiting to be..."

"Yami!"

His boyfriend laughed, which was the last Yugi heard as his mind slipped into a blissful slumber. Only one question remained, coming along with him into his dream world and not letting go.

Was what he had done right… had he been allowed to do those things with a person he was not in love with?

-

To be Continued...

I hate myself for this.

No Review Replies this time, sorry. But I have to explain some things! You can skip that if it isn't of any interest for you. It doesn't affect the story.

This time: The Taronians

You all know that the Taronians don't need to eat much and get their energy from another source: sex

That leaves the question: How does it work and why?

Before I answer that, here are two theories of Darwin and Lamarck. They both wondered how it could be that for example a mouse can change over generations so it fit the conditions of its surroundings better. I translated them to English from a book for you (so don't wonder if there are errors):

Darwin's theory of the 'survival of the fittest':

Every species produces more descendants than can survive because there isn't enough food for all. And because every descendant is individual and there is a variety of behaviours and body traits, those who have the traits fitting the surroundings best, survive the 'struggle for life' at a higher chance and can give those advantageous traits to their children. All the others are more likely to die. Thus over a long time a positive trait can be more and more significant in this species.

Example: Lets go back to the mice. There are two mice, one has got a long nose and one a short. The mouse with the long nose can reach small places and corners, the other not. So the mouse with the long nose has a better chance to survive and give that trait to its children.

Lamarck's theory of 'usage is development':

If a species uses an organ very often and for a long time it develops and gets stronger, proportional to the duration of the usage. A constant time of not be used makes an organ weaker. It loses its skills and vanishes in the end. A weaker or stronger organ is given to the descendants.

Example: Back to our mice. We have our Short Nose here. Short Nose wants that grain in the corner, but can't reach it. So it tries and tries to get its short nose into that corner. If it does that very often there is a high usage of the nose and out of the need of having a longer nose it gets longer over the generations.

Darwin's theory is the right one. Lamarck's theory doesn't work, but I used it for the Taronians anyway, because it wouldn't have worked with Darwin. The digestive system of the Taronians got weaker because they didn't eat and didn't use it. Why spend money on something you don't need? Well, that's what all that is about. For more information ask me.


	8. Aftermath Possessiveness

**Visitor**

**By Tara.B Amy**

_Chapter 8: Aftermath Possessiveness _

It never gets easier, does it? (grins) There are still more problems ahead for Yami and Yugi.

More relevant information in the author's notes at the end of the chapter... I'm still too ashamed of the lemon in the last one. -.-

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Enjoy!

---

As Yugi woke up, his mind feeling numb and confused, yelling voices penetrated his ears. He realised they were the cause of his wakening, but he couldn't quite grasp why someone would be yelling right now, when everything had felt so warm and fuzzy around him a second ago. Listening more closely, he kept his eyes shut, not daring to move around and catch attention. He wanted to know what this was about.

"Gross! That's what it is!" Definitely Kaiba's voice. Was he arguing with Jou again?

"Why, what's your problem?"

Yugi stiffened, his hands fisting in the sheets which were draped over him. This cool and aloof voice... He remembered. Of course. Yami... their shared... 'experience'... But Kaiba...! That didn't fit. Was he already back! And Jou... His face flushed with embarrassment. Did they know?

"My problem!" Kaiba was furious and something was crashing as if something heavy was knocked against the table or the wall. "My problem is that you were doing it in MY bed! How will I ever sleep there again!"

"Quiet!" A low growl. "You're waking him."

"So?" A dry laugh from Kaiba. "You better get him out of there or I'll do it! Just get him and yourself out of this room! I don't want to see any of you right now!"

Yami chuckled amusedly, but nevertheless the tapping of steps was nearing the bed and then the sheets ruffled. Yugi kept his eyes closed still, not wanting to look at the Visitor. He couldn't believe he had... What had he done? Never had he... with someone so... unfamiliar.

A hand sliding under the sheets and touching his bare back almost made him flinch and he had to keep himself from gasping audibly. Another hand wandered over his tights, sliding right under his knees. Then he was lifted together with the blanket that was draped around his body to shield it from curious looks. Panicking slightly Yugi opened his eyes, looking up only to find Yami's eyes resting on Kaiba.

"Okay, that's just alright with me. We'll go." The Taronian smirked, a sinister shadow flashing over his features. "Whatever happens now is lying in your responsibility."

Yugi swallowed, silently watching that beautiful face above him. Why was Yami so darkly triumphal when he was yelled at and told to leave? What had he in mind? Somehow he got the feeling that he wasn't going to like it.

"What do ya mean?" That was Jou's voice, sounding confused and angry. "Kaiba's just talking! Yugi stays and that's it! I won't let ya do him any more harm!"

"Harm." Yami laughed and set into motion. Yugi blinked against the blanket that was blocking his sight from Kaiba and Jou. At the door Yami stopped and turned around. "You don't understand at all, do you? Ask Kaiba. He said he looked up information about us Taronians. I would never do Yugi any harm." The arms closed tighter around him, pressing him against Yami's body.

"Kaiba?" There was a moment of silence, then the CEO sighed.

"In regards to bodily harming Yugi he tells the truth." The brunette hesitated again, then continued in such a quiet tone of voice that Yugi had a hard time listening. "Taronians get energy by having sex. They absorb the energy their partner loses through the sexual act. After that – as long as they feed of that energy – they get... possessive of their partner. It's a simple trick of nature to keep them from having more than one partner at a time so there's just one stream of energy giving the Taronian energy. It's essential for compatibility, because every living being is different and has a complex and unique energy."

"But... Yugi... he's..."

"That's where the problem in this is." Kaiba had raised his voice, sneering. "Yugi is not a Taronian and he won't share his partner's possessiveness. Also there is not much more time they can spend together, because Friday we'll leave for good. I wonder if Yugi will accept hi-"

"Just shut up!" Yami cut in angrily. "I knew what I've been doing and I still know what to do."

"No, this all was simply stupidity from the very beginning." Kaiba laughed. "If I cared for Yugi one bit I wouldn't have allowed that to happen. You, as a Taronian, need sex. A relationship with Yugi had to lead to that point, because your needs were sure of getting control over your actions sooner or later. But couldn't you have chosen a place _not_ related to me!"

"Sorry, I didn't care where I devoured my little Yugi." Immediately Yami had pulled himself out of the defensive stance he had taken and smirked widely. "And I don't regret what I did, because Yugi was very well willing to tag along."

"But what about now?" Jou insisted, seething. "What will ya do now? I won't let ya have your filthy way with Yugi!"

"How would you want to hold me back, you, a weak human being?" Yami chuckled. The blonde growled angrily, and heavy steps could be heard, nearing the door quickly.

"Maybe by using my fists, you...!" But before Jou could finish his sentence a cry of pain could be heard. "Ow, what are you doing?"

"Just a warning." The Visitor smiled darkly, fresh energy crackling in the air around him. "Don't ever try that again. Don't ever come near Yugi again. Don't ever come near my planet, you hear me?"

"Wah...?" Jou's confusion and Kaiba's sigh was the last Yugi heard before the door closed behind Yami and him. He chose this exact moment to stop feigning being asleep and straightened in the grip holding him securely.

"Yami, what was that about!" he asked in a baffled tone of disbelief. "How can you just...? Is Jou okay? And where are we going?"

Yami looked at him without surprise and smiled, his eyes sparkling with devotion. "Everything's fine, Yugi. I just pushed Jou back, he isn't hurt. And as to where we're going... I'll take you with me for awhile."

"Er... what?" Knowing the other knew he had been awake all the time he didn't even start pretending. "What is it with this possessiveness? Why didn't you tell me? You can't just...! Let me down this instant or I'll scream!"

"What would all the people think seeing a naked squealing bundle in my arms?" Yami chuckled, but then grew serious again. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I lost temper in there. I just wanted to get you out of there and someplace nobody can see you... well, naked and sweet as you are now."

"Yami!" Yugi's face reddened. "Don't you think you're overreacting a little bit? Is it all because of that possessiveness-thing? And why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Again, sorry." Yami didn't meet his inquiring look. "It's normal to me. I've never even considered telling you, because – in fact – I didn't think it could be a problem at all."

"But you knew I would leave!" Yugi said accusingly. "And you knew _you_ would also leave. Our paths divide, how could you not have considered it!"

"I don't know." Yami's face was stony, hiding his emotions behind a mask. Yugi fell silent for a long moment, thinking everything through. So Yami had done a mistake. This possessiveness could get to be a real problem as long as the other couldn't handle letting go of him. But maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought and the distance between them would do the trick.

"Well." Yugi looked up at the Visitor, who stopped at another hotel room and opened it with a click. "What will you do now?"

The door fell shut behind them and he was let down to his feet slowly, holding the sheet around him like a towel after having taken a shower or bath. Yami stepped back two steps and looked him up and down.

"I'd really like to keep you, little one." A deep sigh and the Visitor shook his head vigorously. "But I know it's not possible. Still... I feel torn. I want to be with you, I want to hold you."

The Visitor stepped closer again, reaching out for him. Yugi stumbled backwards, avoiding his grasp barely. "Try to clear your head, Yami. Before we did... well, you were completely different. Try to be yourself!"

"I am." Yami smiled a pained smile, his arms falling back to his sides. "I am myself. Those instincts just get stronger after I got energy and I need a bit of... physical contact."

"How long does this heightening of instincts last?" Yugi asked, this time stepping close to Yami himself to grant him the nearness he needed. Immediately he was pulled into a hug, the Visitor nuzzling into his hair with a happy sigh.

"After the first two or three days it's getting better." Yami's hands wandered over his sides, which were clad by the sheet – Kaiba's sheet, to be exact – searchingly, trying to reach the bare skin underneath. Yugi, who had sensed his intentions, grabbed them and kept them from moving, flinching back a step.

"So, as long as we _don't_ have any form of sex" – he gave the hands fighting against his grip unwillingly a squeeze – "this won't be a big problem. Today is Wednesday. I have to go on Friday. Until then there's a good chance this fixes itself. Yami!"

The hands had freed themselves, roaming upwards over his chest and into his hair. Yami's eyes were shining with detached devotion as he watched him – or his lips rather. Yugi pouted.

"You didn't listen to me, right?" he asked, his tone of voice not questioning but just stating matter of fact. "I repeat myself: No sex or anything close to it. It would best to let everything leading to that be as well. So no kis-"

He was interrupted by a pair of lips shutting him up efficiently. The Visitor pulled him back fully against his body, one leg lifting to brush over his thighs and-

Yugi gave a muffled squeal against the lips and Yami took advantage of the fact he had to part them for that, plunging in and exploring again the now familiar territory. A territory he had claimed before and seemed to be fond of keeping as his own.

"Yami-" Yugi half protested and half moaned against his boyfriend's lips as the other boy pulled at the sheet covering his naked body. Even though he was not unaffected by the attention his lips and body were been given he hugged the thin sheet to himself like a second skin and wasn't to be coaxed into letting go.

"Ah, my sweet one." With a low chuckle Yami leaned back a fraction and looked into his eyes amusedly. Yugi looked back feeling troubled and thoroughly kissed. "I'm just teasing you. Of course I listened and I won't do anything... at least not anything serious."

The relief that had almost made Yugi loosen the grip on his sheet a bit was replaced by suspiciousness. He didn't know how far he could trust a possessive Yami.

"Don't you dare even trying!" Yugi huffed, then continued in a more whiny tone of voice. "I'd like to put on some clothes if you don't mind."

Yami smiled like a demon. "I wondered when you would ask." He leaned forward to whisper a kiss onto his lips, then turned and went over to a tall cupboard. He opened it and took out a shirt, underwear and trousers, then coming back and giving them to him. Yugi silently cursed. He had to let go of the sheet to take them. But as soon as he had them in hand he forgot his uneasiness immediately. It were unusual clothes of an almost silky texture, but yet not that fine. He let his hand wander over the shirt in awe.

"Put them on." Yami smirked, walking over to the bed and sitting down, watching him intently out of burning red eyes. It dawned on Yugi finally what he had in mind. He blushed, looking for some shelter, but there was nothing to hide behind.

"Where's your bathroom?" he asked politely though already having spotted the door.

"Oh, sorry." The Visitor smiled. "You can't use the bathroom right now. Some reed is damaged and there is water all over the floor. The door's locked. The hotel staff will look after it later the day."

Yugi's face fell.

"But..." he gaped, looking down on the clothes, then back at Yami, who was still watching him expectantly. He narrowed his eyes grimly. "I won't do anything as long as you don't turn away."

"Aw, you're so shy." Yami cooed. "Okay, I'll do as you say, darling."

The Visitor turned his back to him obediently, crossing his legs on the bed. Yugi stared at him suspiciously for a moment. He was sure Yami would look as soon as he heard the sound of rustling clothes.

He cursed his own shyness. Yami had seen him in his nudity before, hadn't he? So why be so embarrassed now?

Finally letting go of the sheet as well as the clothes they fell down to the floor to lie in a heap around his feet. He felt incredibly naked and well, he was. But why did he feel like still being watched?

He put on the underwear as fast as he could, but the moment he looked over to the mirror to take a look at himself out of pure reflex he caught ruby red eyes meeting his gaze in the reflecting glass. He gasped and immediately crossed his arms over his chest to provide himself some kind of shelter. The way Yami was watching him... his cheeks started to burn.

"You... you..." Yugi stuttered, but couldn't escape facing the ridiculous side of his behaviour and the whole situation. "You nuisance!" He bent down and quickly unfolded the shirt, pulling it over his head as fast as he could manage. As he looked back into the mirror to once again meet the red eyes, he was grinning himself, even though his cheeks were still beet red.

Laughing Yami turned around on the bed to face him again. "Little naive Yugi." He murmured lovingly and with a small trace of desire. Silence fell between them as they watched each other.

Yugi's grin faded to a smile, thoughts he had ignored since having woken up flooding back into his mind. A distant kind of sadness came along with them, causing him to look away from Yami so it wouldn't reflect in his smile as well. He bent down to get his trousers and put them on. This time his movements were slower, less nervous.

Yami and he... there was no future for afternoons like these and for getting to know each other better and for kissing and relaxing in each other's presence. For holding hands when walking down the street, for getting to know each other's friends and parents and homes. For learning about habits and hobbies and sensitive spots and wishes and dreams and fears.

He had figured out that it was all that leading to a feeling like love. For Yami and him... there was no time to fall in love. No time to grow accustomed to the other's presence.

The attraction having grown between them didn't help the matter any. Yugi felt a surge of affection for the gentle, caring, stubborn Visitor. Maybe what he had seen of him was enough already to make something in him want to keep it. It was already too late to shrug everything off without some kind of pain. He already wanted more and he had only met him on Monday.

But there was no future for the two of them together. Their worlds were too far apart.

"Yugi?" The red eyes were locked on him with concern as he looked back up. Just now he realised he had stood around in the middle of the room aimlessly for a minute or so, lost in thoughts, the sheet still lying around his feet. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing." Yugi shook his head, smiling slightly but feeling pain at the honest care in the other's eyes. Was it just because of the possessiveness or was it true care? He couldn't tell. He didn't like the thought of Yami being controlled by instincts.

"You're troubled." The Visitor stood up and came over to him, taking his hand and pressing it to his cheek. Yugi felt the warm skin on his own and sighed at the touch and the picture of Yami tilting his head to the side to get more contact. "Tell me."

"Can't you imagine?"

"Yes, but..." Yami closed his eyes. "I want you to say it yourself."

Yugi fell silent, moving his fingers over his boyfriend's cheek to feel its unique texture. It felt like velvet, unbelievable soft.

"What kind of relationship do we have?" Yugi asked, his insides aching at how good it felt to be close to Yami and not knowing what to make of it. "Is it really the time-limited deal we started it with? Is it that simple?"

"I would do anything." Yami said fiercely. "Anything to be with you."

"No, don't say that!" Yugi shook his head bitterly. "Your instincts fuel your every word. Of course you would say that now – but what would you have said yesterday... or what will you say in two or three days? What is this?"

"It's the truth." Yami looked down, his dark lashes hiding his eyes. "Didn't I make myself clear enough by now? Didn't I come back all the time and haven't I been faithful?"

"Then for how long _will _you keep coming back?" The words Ryou had spoken between desperate sobs had come back to him, hunting through his head restlessly.

_Bakura keeps coming back, but for how long will he...?_

"This can't last forever, can it?" Still Yami's eyes were downcast, a deep sadness overshadowing his face. "Why does it hurt so much to accept it?"

"We shouldn't talk about it while you're not yourself." Yugi pulled his hand out of Yami's grip, turning away slightly.

"I _am_ myself!" A hand fisted in his shirt and forced him back to face Yami. The Visitor stared at him angrily and with desperation. "Why can't you understand! The possessiveness may have influence on the way I_ voice_ my feelings, yes, but it doesn't _change_ what they are! If I had sex with someone I hated I would still hate them with a passion after that and I would definitely say so. I just wouldn't let them have sex with someone else than me, that's it. This possessiveness makes me speak more freely of what I feel. It doesn't change me. I _am _still who I was a few hours ago."

"Yami, I-"

"I want you." Yami interrupted him, letting go of his shirt and flattening the material. "I wanted you from the moment I saw you the first time. And I think I made clear I wanted no one else."

"But why!" Yugi looked into the ruby red eyes quizzically. They were softening considerably, the raging emotions dying down. "I don't understand..."

"Because..." Yami sighed, his eyes taking on a far-away look. "...as I saw your there in the library, you were just you. You were not pretending, you were not acting... you were the sincere picture of someone being themselves and not hiding their true being. You caught my attention instantly. That was when I knew I wanted you – even if it would have been only one night and leave me with the possessiveness to worry about. All the consequences lost their value in the light of this one thing. I... Maybe I thought if I had you, if I just had you once, all my questions would be answered and this mad craving inside of me satisfied. It didn't work, now I want just more of what I got. I can't explain it and to me it really doesn't matter. All I know is I still want you and I can't do anything but watch you leave and then go back home."

Yugi blinked, feeling tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. He felt utterly helpless. "I know what you mean."

"Huh?" The Visitor looked at him out of wide, expectant eyes, hoping, pleading even.

"With every side I see of you I feel there is still more." It was hard for Yugi to explain what he felt deep inside. "And – and I feel like I want to see this more, like I want to... grasp it with both hands to get closer." At Yami's sad, adoring smile his cheeks tinted red and the further he spoke the more he felt the tears daring to slide over his cheeks. "Also I _fear_ to get closer. What if it's wrong? There's something terrifying about you. You're so different. What if we're _too_ different for each other? There are expectations we have from life, there are things we want to archive... how can our two worlds be both considered in this?"

"It doesn't work, does it?" Two strong arms pulled him into a gentle hug, Yami resting his chin on his shoulder as if a horrible weight was put down on him. "Now that I know you at least would want to be with me it's even harder to accept."

"Yami." Yugi buried his face in his boyfriend's shirt, the tears now flowing freely. "I don't know how to sort this out."

"It's gonna be okay, little one."

A feeling of comfort and ease came over him, making his mind drowsy. Yugi felt an unnatural force soothing his burning nerves, warming him not unlike the seduction charm. He knew immediately that Yami had done it, but he didn't fight it. He welcomed it with open arms. It made him feel better even though the bitter taste of his knowledge stayed in his mouth.

"You can't solve the problem with that." He whispered numbly. "It won't go away."

"I know." Yami pulled him closer, his voice coarse. "I know."

---

To Be Continued...

YEAH! I'm back! I had to re-read the whole story and only then I got back the atmosphere of it (sighs). My writer's block is gone! And as I promised one of my reviewers I'd do this update first.

Ahm, yes, concerning the uncut seventh chapter... there was kind of a mess with my computer and I lost a lot of data. Now I'm finally able to send the chapter again (thanks to Sansi who mailed it to me. You're the best, Sansi!). Those of you who got lost somewhere and didn't get it yet though having asked for it: ask again, I tried my best to find all of your mails and I bet there were some of you who got it more than once (hangs head in shame), but if you still don't have it and still want it: here I am. I'll make myself an account at adultffnet soon to solve the problem with lemons. Next time I also will post them on my homepage as I promised.

Again thanks to Sansi for betaing the chapter during my visit in Austria at her place. And sorry to ludiscreamer for not being able to send it beforehand. I'm still in Austria and there's no time to wait with the update -.- Next chapter you'll get.

Review Replies! There were so many reviews (gasps) and even more requests. I won't be able to answer them all…

Thanks to: **Rikainiel, Yana5, Yami Yuugi, Ryou's Twin Sister, Chersakuchria, Shan's Mousey, SoulDreamer, Anime Crazed, SilverWing147, xamosy, Strega, Sarah Costa, Sansi, Akira of the Twilight, YumeTakato, QuillMasters, Shy, Chelley Angel, actressgh, CrazyB1tch85, lalelulelo, Crystal Planat, JSR, muffinsnail, Yaminakathy, Hakiri-Nefertiri, Angel's Charm, Naidi the Elf, Dragon Slayer1, kagome-princess, Tyler, Shinigami, Sailor Miniji, luvingYAMI, Serena the Hikari of Love, Ilikeyaoi, Padfoot13, LilPurplFlwr, Bean, chibi neko doll, The 13th Jinx, sisi, Yoru Hana, Eurrek, starlightstarbrightstargirl**

**Rikainiel:** Yeah, I would be upset as well were I to be Yugi in that situation. But, well, at least he figured out now how love works. Thanks for the review, you were first of all

**Yana5:** Oh, well, I really didn't update soon (sighs) I was so ashamed of my lemon it seemed to have blocked me. But I'm happy to hear you liked it. Thanks much!

**Yami Yuugi:** Lemony Goodness? (grins) If I were so sure about the "Goodness" in it. Well, I rather drool over the lemons other people write. Thanks for the review.

**Shan's Mousey:** I took the lemon out because I'm in a great fear of having my account deleted. It has happened to so many people and I don't want it to happen to me. All my reviews and stats. (shivers) I rather send lots of mails to those wanting to read it.

**Anime Crazed:** You NEVER read any lemon before this! (blushes) Oh, then I feel honoured you decided to read this one even though there are many better ones. Anyway, thanks. (smiles happily)

**SilverWing147:** What's going to happen when they have to separate? Well… I can't tell you, but I know it will be interesting to write, because that part I have planned out already. I hope you still read this. (grins)

**xamosy:** Yay, how's the yahoo group going? I will be back there soon hopefully (I've signed back in, but I'm not online very often these days… problem with the computer). Thanks for the kind words for my story, I'm glad you like it.

**Strega:** Oh, I think everyone understood it wrong somehow. And it's my fault. Yami and Yugi didn't do anything serious. It was all just too graphic and I decided to take it out – there's always the possibility of someone reporting and I won't take any risk. About the 'Science Lesson' at the bottom of my story… heh, I liked that juxtaposition. Yaoi and Science does not mix? (grins) It's really kind of funny though, you're right. I didn't even think about it.

**Quill Masters:** Hey, I'm always willing to help you with your writing. But how would I be able to "give you a push" as you said? (smiles) And thanks much for your kind words, they made me happy. You're completely right when saying that a story is easy to think up and hard to write down. Most ideas you just have to put onto the backburner (sighs) Thank you for the review!

**actressgh:** Oh, thanks! Did you get the lemon? If you didn't, I can still send it to you – if you want it. I'll answer all the questions having come up in the story when the time has come. Thanks for the two reviews, they made me so happy! (huggles)

**lalelulelo:** Of course Yugi has unrealistic expectations of relationships. That's his problem. He's going to learn and see everything more clearly. Someone who has never had got in touch with sex and any form of sexual relationships cannot know how it is and how to set the values. Everyone has to learn that at some point of their life, right? That's the message supposed to get, but I'm still getting there (breaks out into cold sweat) Didn't I manage? Arrrrgh! Anyway, you got it quite right, he has to grow up in that aspect. He has to see that it isn't that easy. I'm glad you said what you thought that blandly! Do I have to point it out more clearly? I don't have the distance, so I really don't know. Thanks for your review and the criticism. (smiles)

**muffinsnail:** Wow, what a long review! You don't have to apologise for not having reviewed chapter six! I don't review often myself, so there you are (grins sheepishly) Yes, Yugi is becoming less idealistic, he begins to change slightly. Ummm… about the lemon… Yugi didn't go all the way! He didn't. I'm the idiot who forgot to say that in the chapter for those not planning to read the lemon! Yugi did what he planned to do and not more. Wai, and thanks for pointing out the thing with the grammar… It helps me to get better and improve! Thanks for the amazing review!

I can't answer more of your reviews even though I'd love to (cries) It will get longer than the real chapter when I do. But to all those I couldn't reply to: You're great people, I love you and you're making me utterly happy! I hope the next chapter gets out sooner than that one.


End file.
